Please, stay with me
by Cloud'sHana
Summary: (HIATUS)!"Aku merasa ada yang hilang.. ada sesuatu yang kurang disini.."/"Tidak bisakah mereka akur seperti dulu?"/"Kau bodoh Jongwoon!"/"Kau menyesatkan magnae polos kita monyet,"/"Dia hanya sedang terluka"/KyuSung, Kihae n other! this story is dedicated to cloud3024
1. Chapter 1

_**~Saengil cukhaehamnida Kim JongWoon~**_

* * *

_This story is dedicated to __**cloud3024.**_

_Eonnie.. fanfic _ini Hana buat untukmu. xD Menggantikan _sequel _'Hyung' yang (mungkin) nggak akan Hana buat. Entah kenapa sampai sekarang sama sekali nggak ada ide untuk membuat _sequel_nya. xD

Semoga suka dengan _fanfic _ini, niat awal sih mau _rate _T tapi entah kenapa saat nulis otak _yadong _Hana beraksi. _So, mianhae _kalau _eonnie _nggak suka. ^^

* * *

**Pair :**

**KyuSung, WonSung, MinWook, KiHae n other / Super Junior.**

**Slight! SNSD, DBSK n other / SME**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance, Friendship, Hurt.**

**Rate :**

**M (rate bisa berubah-ubah sesuai keinginan Hana. *smirk*)**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik Tuhan, SME, orang tua, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.**

**Dan Fanfic ini ASLI dari OTAK Hana!**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, Aneh, Abal, Gaje. Typo (s) dimana-mana, OOC, smut, NC**

**Tidak sesuai EYD. Alur berantakan. Typo(s) dimana-mana.**

**CRACK PAIR!**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana _2012_**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

_Ini kisah kita, dan ini tentang kita._

_Bukankah begitu Kyu?_

.

Musim panas yang terasa menyebalkan. Udara lembab memenuhi setiap sudut kota _Seoul, _membawa angin bulan Agustus yang begitu kering. Setiap orang lebih memilih berada dibawah atap rumah mereka daripada harus melawan matahari yang sepertinya sedang bersemangat bersinar. Bergelung di ruang tengah dengan pendingin ruangan yang dinyalakan secara maksimal.

Itu terlihat jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada harus bergelung dibawah teriknya sinar matahari.

Tak terkecuali disalah satu _dorm boyband _paling fenomenal abad ini, Super Junior.

Beberapa _member _yang memang sedang tidak memiliki jadwal lebih memilih bersantai di ruang tengah dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Atau lebih tepatnya hanya dua orang _member _yang kini lebih memilih berada di ruang tengah.

Dua orang _namja _yang sama-sama memiliki wajah manis itu tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah, duduk berhadapan satu sama lain. Saling menatap, membuat _namja _mungil bersurai _dark _coklat itu sedikit tersipu.

"_H-hyung, _kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?", tanya Wookie sedikit gugup. Bagaimana tidak jika sejak tadi _namjachingu_-nya, Sungmin, terus saja menatap kearahnya tanpa berkedip ditambah dengan senyum aneh dibibir berbentuk 'M' itu.

"_Waeyo? Hyung _tidak boleh menatapmu?", balas Sungmin dengan nada dibuat sedikit tersinggung. Wookie yang mendengarnya langsung gelagapan, menggeleng kuat membuatnya terlihat begitu imut dimata Sungmin.

"_A-aniyo! _Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

Wookie menundukan kepalanya, memainkan ujung bajunya, "Hanya saja aku jadi merasa malu _hyung"._

Sungmin terkekeh pelan, ia berani bersumpah melihat semburat merah menjalar memenuhi pipi tirus kekasihnya. "Kau manis sekali Wookie!", ucap Sungmin. Membawa tubuh mungil Wookie kedalam dekapannya.

"_H-hyung!", _Wookie berteriak protes, merasakan degup jantungnya semakin menggila ketika tangan kanan Sungmin dengan lembut mengusap punggungnya.

"_Saranghae _Kim Ryeowook", ucap Sungmin, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Wookie merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas, perutnya terasa aneh, "_Na-nado sarang..."_

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

.

Bruk

.

Sungmin meringis kesakitan, mengusap bokongnya yang baru saja mendarat dengan 'mulus' ke lantai. "Wookie-ya! _Waeyo?", _teriak Sungmin protes, melihat Wookie yang beberapa saat lalu mendorongnya hingga terjatuh kini berlari menuju kamar Yesung. _Ada apa dengan anak itu? Dan suara siapa tadi? Seperti suara Yesung hyung?_

Sungmin segera berdiri, menyusul Wookie untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

.

.

Brak!

Dengan kasar Wookie membuka pintu kamar Yesung, kedua _caramel_-nya membulat terkejut saat melihat apa yang terjadi didalam kamar itu.

"_Evil! _Apa yang kau lakukan pada _hyung_-ku!", suara melengking Wookie terdengar begitu nyaring. Memenuhi setiap sudut _dorm. _Membuat Sungmin yang baru saja berhasil menyusulnya, menutup kedua telinga, takut terjadi sesuatu dengan pendengarannya karena mendengar teriakan kekasihnya itu.

Sungmin melongokan kepalanya, ingin melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan dalam satu gerakan cepat, tangannya telah menghalangi pandangan Wookie. "Minnie _hyung! _Apa yang kau lakukan?", protes Wookie.

"Kau tidak boleh melihatnya Wookie, kau masih kecil!", balas Sungmin seraya menyeret Wookie pergi dari tempat 'nista' itu walaupun Wookie terus berontak, terus berteriak bahwa dia ingin menjauhkan si _evil _dari Yesung.

"Kyunnie! _Mianhae ne. _Silakan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian!", teriak Sungmin mencoba mengalahkan teriakan protes Wookie.

Jadi, apa sebenarnya yang dilihat Kim Ryeowook?

Marilah kita lihat, dan...

Ck. Pantas saja reaksi Wookie seperti itu. Bagaimana tidak jika yang dilihat adalah Kim JongWoon yang tergeletak pasrah di atas tempat tidur dengan bagian atas tubuhnya yang terekspos bebas, ditambah Kyuhyun yang berada diatasnya, menindihnya. Kedua tangan Yesung terkunci diatas kepalanya dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang mencengkram erat.

Oh.. oh... sepertinya mereka akan melakukan sesuatu hem?

.

.

Yesung masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, kedua _obsidian _kelamnya masih mengerjap bingung. Mencerna apapun yang bisa dicerna pikirannya.

Namun, keterkejutan Yesung tidak berlangsung lama. Kedua manik kembarnya kembali membulat aneh saat merasakan benda basah dan lunak menggelitik perpotongan lehernya.

"K-kyu! Apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan!", protes Yesung.

Kyuhyun menyeriangai, tidak peduli dengan protes yang dilancarkan kekasihnya.

"Aku hanya ingin 'memakan'mu Sungie", desah Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Yesung, membuat _namja _berwajah manisitu menggeliat geli.

"K-kyu..."

Kyuhyun menyambar bibir _kissable _yang sempat terlupakan, melumatnya dengan begitu ganas. Tangan kanannya meraba setiap jengkal tubuh mulus kekasihnya, begitu bersemangat merasakan apapun yang ada.

Setelah puas mengecap manisnya bibir Yesung, ciuman beralih menelusuri leher putih kekasihnya. Menjilat, menggigit, menghisap. Terus melakukan _kissmark _hingga leher jenjang itu dipenuhi bercak merah keunguan yang tidak akan hilang untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"...ooohhh...K-kyuh...nnie..ahhh..."

Desahan Yesung semakin terdengar jelas saat tangan kanan Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan tonjolan _pink _kecoklatan didadanya, memelintirnya kuat, sedangkan tangan kiri Kyuhyun bergerak ke bawah, menuju sesuatu yang mulai menegang dibawah sana.

Kedua tangan Yesung memeluk Kyuhyun erat, bergerak tak beraturan di punggung _namja _tampan itu, bibir _kissable_nya terus saja mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun semakin _horny _dibuatnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan cumbuannya, menatap dalam _obsidian _Yesung yang terlihat begitu sayu, keringat benar-benar telah membanjiri tubuh mereka. Perlahan tangan Kyuhyun meraba milik Yesung yang sudah begitu tegang, menekannya pelan.

"...aahhh! Kyu! J-jangan menggodaku!", protes Yesung.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Yesung, berbisik dengan suara _husky _yang begitu menggoda, "Aku tidak menggodamu _baby.. _bagaimana kalau kita langsung pada intinya saja hem?"

Yesung menggeliat geli, menganggukan kepalanya sekilas, wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang.

Dan jangan ditanya apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Desahan-desahan erotis itu semakin menjadi, memenuhi setiap sudut kamar. Hawa musim panas yang sudah terasa begitu pengap menjadi semakin membakar.

Keringat terus bercucuran dari tubuh keduanya yang kini benar-benar _naked, _gerakan brutal Kyuhyun yang melesakan miliknya jauh kedalam lubang Yesung sungguh membuat Yesung tak mampu lagi melakukan apapun, yang ia lakukan hanya terus mendesah dan mendesah.

Sampai sebuah teriakan panjang, mengakhiri pergulatan mereka diatas ranjang.

_Sperma _keduanya berhamburan, memenuhi setiap jengkal seprai yang sudah tidak lagi berbentuk. Aroma _sex _yang begitu kentara tercium dari setiap sudut.

"_Saranghae baby... jeongmal saranghae.."_

"_Nado _Kyunnie.."

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

Keadaan ruang makan _dorm _Super Junior terdengar begitu bising. Setiap _member _saling berebut makanan yang disiapkan Wookie, _magnae _manis mereka. Saling berteriak protes bahkan mengumpat keras saat jatahnya diambil _member _lain.

Leeteuk yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Selalu saja seperti ini, kenapa _dongsaeng-dongsaeng _nya itu selalu berubah menjadi 'binatang buas' saat dimeja makan?

_Namja _malaikat itu mengedarkan pandangannya, dahinya berkerut bingung. 1,2,3..6? Hanya enam _member? _Dan jika ditambah dirinya hanya akan menjadi tujuh _member?_

Tunggu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya lagi.

Siwon, Kyuhyun, Yesung.

Kalau Siwon ia juga tau bahwa _namja _tampan itu tengah menyelesaikan _shooting _drama terbarunya, tapi kalau Kyuhyun dan Yesung? Dimana pasangan mesra itu?

"Ya Cho _Evil _Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan pada _hyung_ku!", teriakan melengking dari _magnae _manis mereka menghentikan segalanya.

Kegaduhan berakhir.

Setiap pasang mata menatap ke arah yang dilihat Wookie, dahi mereka berkerut bingung, namun setelah melihat keadaan Yesung mereka bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu, 'pemerkosaan'. Jangan berpikiran kalau setiap _member _Suju itu berpikiran _pervert _(walaupun kebanyakan iya. xD LOL), tapi dilihat dari keadaan _lead vocal _mereka yang begitu 'memprihatinkan' membuat mereka berpikiran seperti itu.

Kedua _obsidian _kelam yang biasanya menatap tajam kini redup, leher jenjangnya yang terekspos jelas memperlihatkan hasil karya dari _magnae evil _mereka, _kissmark. _Dan jika dilihat dari cara berjalan Yesung yang sepertinya begitu menahan rasa sakit, _magnae evil _mereka sepertinya benar-benar bermain kasar hari ini.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam setiap _member_ yang memandang Yesung, memberikan _deathglare _terbaiknya, "Apa yang kalian lihat huh?! Cepat lanjutkan makan kalian!", ucap Kyuhyun, jauh dari kata sopan.

Mereka mengedikan bahunya acuh, kembali ke kegiatan awal, berebut makanan. Ya, semuanya kecuali Leeteuk yang sekarang memijit pelipisnya dan kedua _'bodyguard' _setia Yesung.

Lee Donghae dan Kim Ryeowook.

Kedua _namja _itu menghampiri Kyuhyun, lalu menjitak kepala si _evil _secara bergantian.

"Awas jika kau berani membuat _hyung_ku tampak lebih mengerikan lagi _evil!", _seru Wookie, menarik lengan Yesung untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak ingat jika kita masih melakukan _comeback _eoh!", seru Donghae, mengikuti jejak Wookie, duduk tepat disisi Yesung.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan, mengusap hasil jitakan Donghae dan Wookie.

Ck. Mereka berdua benar-benar menyebalkan.

.

.

.

"_Hyung, _seharusnya kau memukulnya jika si _evil _bermain kasar!"

Kyuhyun memberenggut kesal, menatap tajam ke arah Donghae yang masih saja mengulangi pernyataan yang sama pada Yesung.

"Haha... _arra.. arra.. _lain kali aku akan memukulnya"

Yesung tersenyum manis, mengelus lembut surai milik Donghae.

Kyuhyun semakin memberenggut. _Ck. Dasar ikan manja._

"Tadaa... _hyungie.. _cobalah ini.. aku dan Minnie _hyung _yang membutanya", ucap Wookie. Membawa senampan kue kering dari arah dapur, Sungmin mengikutinya dari belakang, membawa beberapa gelas _orange juice._

"Ya! _Evil! _Jauhkan tanganmu!", teriak Wookie saat melihat Kyuhyun akan mengambil salah satu kue, mendelik kesal. Sungmin yang mendudukan dirinya disofa sebelah Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Untuk sementara waktu kau harus berhati-hati pada mereka berdua Kyu", ucap Sungmin, melirik sekilas ke arah Donghae dan Wookie yang kini bermanja-manja disamping Yesung.

Kyuhyun mem_pout _bibirnya, benar-benar tidak cocok dengan wajah e_vil_nya, "Sebenarnya disini siapa _namjachingu _Sungie sih, kenapa aku seolah diacuhkan seperti ini".

Sungmin mengedikan bahunya tak peduli, memilih menyalakan TV, mungkin ada sesuatu yang menarik.

Dan benar saja, ada sesuatu yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah drama baru yang dibintangi salah satu _magnae _mereka.

"Hae...", bisik Sungmin.

Donghae menoleh cepat mendengar nada horor dari suara Sungmin. Begitu pun dengan Wookie, Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Kelima pasang mata di ruang tengah itu mebulat aneh, empat diantarannya melirik ke arah Donghae yang sekarang memberenggut kesal.

"Kim Kibum.. kau menyebalkan!"

Donghae berdiri, menghentakan kakinya menuju kamar, membuka pintu dengan kasar lalu kembali menutupnya dengan keras.

Keempat _namja _yang tersisa berjengit kaget, mendesah secara bersamaan.

"Seharusnya kau tidak memberitahunya Minnie", ucap Yesung, Sungmin hanya nyengir aneh, menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri.

"Hehe.. _mian hyung.. _refleks kau tau".

"Haahh... Hae _hyung _pasti akan benar-benar marah pada Bummnie", desah Wookie diikuti anggukan imut Yesung.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, mengeluarkan psp kesayangannya, "Adegan ciuman yang sangat manis, tapi tentu saja lebih manis adegan ranjang kita _baby"._

.

Pletak

.

Kkkk~ seharusnya kau lebih menjaga mulut tajammu itu Cho _evil _Kyuhyun.

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

"Kyu?"

"_Ne?"_

"Bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu?"

"_Aniyo!", _protes Kyuhyun. Lengannya yang melingkar dipinggang Yesung semakin memeluk _namja _manis itu erat, membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Yesung. Menghirup aroma manis yang begitu ia sukai. Memabukan.

Kyuhyun menjilat leher Yesung, memanikan lidahnya di dekat telinga, membuat Yesung menggelinjang geli.

"Kyuuu..! Hentikan!"

Kyuhyun bergeming, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Yesung.

Yesung mendesah pasrah. Kyuhyun selaju saja seperti ini, melakukan semua hal dengan sesuka hatinya, tidakah dia sadar bahwa mereka berada di ruang _make up_ yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang?

"Kau semakin kurus _baby", _bisik Kyuhyun lirih, ada nada khawatir yang sangat kentara disuara _bass_nya.

Yesung tersneyum kecil, mengkupkan wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan kecilnya, memaksa sepasang _caramel _cerah memandang _obsidian _kelamnya, "_Waeyo? _Kau tidak menyukainya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, tangan kanannya terangkat mengusap lembut pipi Yesung yang terlihat tidak se_chubby _dulu, "Aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali, kau semakin terlihat begitu rapuh".

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kyunnie.. aku tidak serapuh kelihatannya", ucap Yesung mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun, namun terlambat, tangan kanan Kyuhyun terlebih dulu meraih tengkuk Yesung, memaksa bibir mereka tetap saling menempel, Kyuhyun bergerak lembut, menghisap bibir bawah dan atas milik Yesung secara bergantian.

"Ya! Kalian berdua! Tidak bisakah kalian tidak berciuman di tempat umum seperti ini huh?!"

Yesung mendorong dada Kyuhyun, wajahnya memerah sempurna terlihat begitu manis, membuat Kyuhyun harus kembali menahan hasratnya.

"Kau mengganggu Kangin _hyung", _decak Kyuhyun kesal, menarik tangan Yesung, membawa _namja _manis itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Kyu... jangan seperti ini", rengek Yesung, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

"Dia memang selalu seenaknya _hyung", _ucap Kangin, lebih memilih berlalu pergi daripada harus melihat kemesraan kedua orang itu.

Yesung kembali mendesah pasrah, membiarkan Kyuhyun memeluk pingganya erat seraya memainkan jemari mungilnya.

.

.

.

Teriakan para ELF masih saja terngiang ditelinga Yesung, membuat bibir _kissable_nya mengukir senyum indah yang terlihat begitu manis.

"Kau kelihatan senang _hyung", _ucap Wookie retoris, menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Yesung.

"Tentu saja Wookie, kau tidak lihat bagaimana bahagianya para ELF tadi? Rasanya hanya dengan mendengar teriakan mereka rasa lelahku bisa hilang begitu saja".

Wookie mengangguk setuju, "Kau benar _hyung. _Rasanya kerja keras kita untuk 6_jib _terbayar sudah".

Kedua _namja _manis itu menghela napas, namun kali ini terdengar begitu lega.

"Dimana Donghae?", tanya Yesung tiba-tiba, mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat tidak melihat _dongsaeng _manjanya itu di ruang rias.

"Entahlah, mungkin ia sedang menelepon Bummie di suatu tempat".

"Apakah Donghae masih marah pada Kibum?"

Wookie mengedikan bahunya, "Mungkin, kau tau sendiri Hae _hyung _adalah tipe orang yang begitu _possessive _dengan apa yang dimilkinya, _hyung"_

"Haah.. kau benar. Anak itu selaju saja seperti itu, tidak pernah berubah", bisik Yesung.

Kali ini gantian Wookie yang mengerutkan alisnya bingung, ada seorang lagi yang menghilang, "Dimana si _evil _itu _hyung?"_

Yesung seakan tersadar, benar juga, sejak tadi Kyuhyun belum juga kembali, bukankah tadi ia hanya bilang ingin kekamar mandi sebentar?

Yesung berdiri cepat, menoleh sekilas ke arah Wookie, "Sepertinya dia dikamar mandi, aku akan mencarinya", ucap Yesung, melangkahkan kakinya begitu cepat. Kenapa ia selalu seperti ini? Selalu saja merasa khawatir jika sedetik saja ia tidak melihat Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Yesung terdengar menggema memenuhi koridor yang nampak begitu sepi.

Kenapa bisa sesunyi ini?

Entahlah, apa peduli Yesung? Sekarang yang menjadi prioritas utamanya adalah mencari Kyuhyun.

Ia berbelok ke kanan saat diujung koridor, menelusuri setiap jengkal ruangan yang mungkin ia bisa menemukan Kyuhyun tapi nihil. Pada akhirnya ia memilih memutar balik, menuju kamar mandi di ujung yang lain.

Deg!

Langkahnya terhenti seketika.

Kedua _obsidian _sipit itu membulat aneh. Sebuah debaran menyakitkan memenuhi setiap detak jantungnya.

Rasa sakit yang begitu sangat memenuhi setiap aliran darahnya, seakan ada begitu banyak jarum beracun yang bersemangat menusuk tepat ke hatinya.

Demi Tuhan! Ini begitu sakit, sesak.

Tanpa ia sadari setes _liquid _bening jatuh dari matanya, disusul dengan aliran kecil sungai yang mengalir semakin deras, membasahi pipinya.

"Kyu..."

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_******Hana Notes :  
**_

_****_Gimana Desak _eonni? _apakah ini begitu mengecewakan? xD

Lanjut?

Dan untuk yang nggak sengaja baca, silakan meninggalkan jejak. ^^

.

_Review?_

_.  
_

_Khamsahamnida. *bow*  
_

_See You. *Hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	2. Chapter 2 Jealous

**Pair :**

**KyuSung, WonSung, MinWook, KiHae n other / Super Junior.**

**Slight! SNSD, DBSK n other / SME**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance, Friendship, Hurt.**

**Rate :**

**T to M(rate bisa berubah-ubah sesuai keinginan Hana. *smirk*)**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik Tuhan, SME, orang tua, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.**

**Dan Fanfic ini ASLI dari OTAK Hana!**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, Aneh, Abal, Gaje. Typo (s) dimana-mana, OOC.**

**Tidak sesuai EYD. Alur berantakan. Typo(s) dimana-mana.**

**CRACK PAIR!**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana _2012_**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

**.**

_Ini memang kisah kita, tentang kita._

_Namun, kenapa terasa menyakitkan?_

_._

Yesung terus berlari disepanjang koridor, mengusap kasar air mata yang sejak tadi bersemangat membentuk aliran sungai di pipinya.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Ck. _Evil magnae _menyebalkan! Berani sekali dia mencium Seohyun, tidakah ia berpikir bagaimana perasaan Yesung eoh?

"Cho Kyuhyun! Aku membencimu!"

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**(Jealous)**_

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung.. gwenchana?", _Wookie panik saat melihat _hyung _kesayangannya masuk ke ruang _make up _dengan bersimbah air mata. Isakan kecil masih saja terdengar dari bibir _kissable_nya.

"Huuweee... Wookie... hiks..."

Yesung berlari memeluk Wookie, membuat _namja _mungil itu hampir terjengkang jatuh jika tidak ada Sungmin yang menahannya dari belakang.

Semua _member _– kecuali Kyuhyun, Donghae dan tentu saja Siwon – menautkan alisnya bingung, ada apa dengan _lead vocal _mereka itu?

"Ada apa _hyung?", _tanya Wookie khawatir, mengusap lembut punggung Yesung, mencoba menenangkannya.

"..hiks..K-kyu..Kyuhyun.."

Eh? Si _evil?_

"Memangnya Kyuhyun kenapa _hyung?", _kali ini Sungmin yang bersuara.

Yesung sedikit mendongak, kedua _obsidian_nya kini benar-benar memerah dan bengkak, "..hiks..Kyuhyun..dia..dia mencium Seohyun didepanku! Huweee... Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan!"

Oh... Cuma itu...

Eh?

Tunggu!

Cho Kyuhyun mencium Seohyun? Seohyun _magnae _SNSD?

Leeteuk yang sedang meminum air tersedak detik itu juga, membuat Eunhyuk yang berada disebelahnya segera menepuk-nepuk bahunya, menggumakan '_gwenchana' _samar.

"_Mwo? _Seohyun _magnae _SNSD? Apa kau yakin _hyung?", _seru Wookie. Yesung yang mendengarnya malah semakin menangis keras.

"Ya.. ya.. _hyung... uljjima..", _seru Kangin panik, mendelik kesal ke arah Wookie yang dibalas _deathglare _mematikan dari Sungmin.

Ruang _make up _itu kini benar-benar ricuh karena tangisan Yesung, para _member _mencoba menenangkannya tapi hasilnya nihil. _Namja _manis itu terus saja menangis, memaki-maki _evil magnae _mereka, dan bisa dipastikan jika Heechul belum menjalani masa wamilnya anak dibawah umur tidak akan boleh mendengar apa yang tengah diucapkan Yesung saat ini.

"Sudahlah _hyung... d_aripada kau menangisi _magnae _kurang ajar itu lebih baik makan kripik kentang bersamaku", sahut Shindong aneh.

Siiiing~

_Namja _bertubuh subur itu langsung mengekeret saat mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari Yesung.

.

Cklek

.

Setiap pasang mata menatap pintu yang baru saja terbuka.

Dan...

Siiiing~

Kini tatapan membunuh berasal dari setiap _member, _memandang tajam si pembuat onar.

"Eh? _Waeyo hyung? _Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?", tanya Kyuhyun kalem, matanya mengerjap aneh, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian kedua _onyx_nya membulat sempurna saat menemukan Yesung, yang ia sangat yakin, habis menangis kini memeluk Wookie erat.

Ah... bukan.. bukan karena Yesung yang memeluk Wookie. Tapi tatapan tajam Yesung yang ditujukan padanya. Penuh amarah yang terpendam_._

"Su-sungie? _Waeyo baby?"_

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Yesung, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah _namja _manis itu, tapi dengan cepat tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Yesung.

"Jangan menyentuhku _magnae!", _desis Yesung.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Tubuhnya membatu.

Jika seorang Kim JongWoon sudah memanggilnya seperti itu berarti dia benar-benar sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar. Tapi apa?

"_Hyung..."_

"Kau!... hiks...kau jahat.. AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Deg!

Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya seakan diremas kuat, menyebalkan. Napasnya tercekat, begitu sesak.

Demi Tuhan! Ia sungguh tidak suka jika melihat Yesung menangis seperti itu. Lebih baik _namja _manis itu terus memakinya daripada mengeluarkan air mata yang mampu membuat hatinya terluka.

"_Hyung... _sebenarnya ada apa?", bisik Kyuhyun lirih.

"Kau bilang ada apa huh? Kau tidak sadar apa yang kau lakukan _magnae!"_

Kyuhyun masih saja menatap bingung Yesung. Sebenarnya apa yang telah ia lakukan?

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MENCIUM SEOHYUN DIDEPANKU HAH!"

Kyuhyun kembali tersentak. Jadi, Yesung melihatnya?

"Tapi itu tidak seperti yang kau kira _hyung!", _balas Kyuhyun cepat, mencoba menangkupkan wajah Yesung dengan kedua tangannya, namun tangan Yesung kembali lebih cepat menepisnya.

"Tidak seperti yang kukira? Lalu seperti apa sebenarnya huh? Kau tidak mencium Seohyun, begitukah?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat, memejamkan matanya sejenak, "_Aniyo! _Aku mencium Seohyun tapi karena..."

Plaak!

Setiap orang yang ada diruangan itu seakan menahan napas, menatap kaget Yesung yang baru saja menampar Kyuhyun dengan begitu keras, bahkan mereka dapat melihat sudut bibir _magnae _mereka sedikit berdarah.

"Kau.. jadi.. hiks.. kau benar menciumnya eoh?.. hiks.. kau jahat.. KAU BRENGSEK CHO KYUHYUN!"

**.**

**.**

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

**.**

**.**

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu Kibum didepan _apartment namja _tampan itu, tapi sampai sekarang ia belum juga melihatnya pulang. Apakah kekasihnya benar-benar sesibuk itu? Ck. Menyebalkan.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menunggu di dalam, ia sudah hapal diluar kepala _password _pintu _apartment _Kibum, hanya saja ia sedang marah, ingat? Jadi ia tidak akan bersikap menjadi kekasih yang manis dengan menunggu dan duduk diam di sofa.

Ia sedang marah!

Tepat ketika Donghae akan melangkahkan kakinya pergi, dari arah berlawanan muncul sosok yang sejak tadi ia tunggu. Sosok yang begitu ia rindukan namun untuk kali ini begitu ia benci. Dengan memasang tampang semenyeramkan mungkin ia menyambut Kibum dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat didada.

"_Hyung?", _Kibum sedikit berjengit kaget saat melihat Donghae sudah berdiri tepat didepan _apartment_nya dengan wajah ditekuk lucu, membuatnya mau tak mau tertawa pelan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Kim Kibum? Tidak ada yang lucu disini!", desis Donghae tajam. Kibum yang mendengar nada suara Donghae langsung menghentikan tawanya, dahinya berkerut aneh, memandang bingung ke arah Donghae.

"_Chagy.. _ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku membencimu Kim Kibum!", teriak Donghae sebelum melangkah pergi, menghentak-hentakan kakinya seperti anak kecil, namun saat ia melewati Kibum tangan kokoh milik _namja _tampan itu telah mencengkramnya erat.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku Kibum bodoh! Sakit", protes Donghae, mencoba memberontak. Tapi Kibum tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja, ia butuh penjelasan!

Dengan sedikit kasar menyeret Donghae yang meringis kesakitan masuk kedalam _apartment_nya.

.

.

"_Chagy.. mianhae.. _kumohon jangan seperti ini", bisik Kibum, mencoba meraih tangan Donghae namun langsung ditepis oleh _namja _manis itu.

"Aku membencimu!", desis Donghae tajam, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, kembali merasakan kedua _hazel_nya memanas saat mengingat sesuatu yang begitu sangat ia benci.

Tangan Kibum terangkat, memegang kedua sisi kepala Donghae, memaksa kekasihnya itu untuk menatapnya, "Kau membenciku? Benarkah?"

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, seolah mencoba menghalau isakan lirih yang sepertinya sudah berada di ujung bibir. Tatapan Kibum benar-benar menelanjanginya, membuatnya mau tak mau kembali dalam sebuah penjara indah di dalam sepasang _obsidian _menawan itu.

"...hiks.. kau jahat Bummie.. kau jahat.."

Cukup. Donghae tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya, membiarkan _liquid _bening itu menganak sungai dipipinya.

"Ssssttt.. jangan menangis, _jebal..", _bisik Kibum lirih. Demi Tuhan! Ia sama sekali tidak suka jika harus melihat DonghaeNYA menangis seperti ini.

"..kau yang membuatku seperti..hiks.. ini bodoh!"

Kibum menghela napas pelan, mengusap lembut air mata yang masih saja terus menetes dari kedua _hazel _milik Donghae, "Aku memang bodoh. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak tau apa salahku _chagy.. _apa yang telah kulakukan hingga membuatmu menangis seperti ini?". Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya.

Donghae malah semakin terisak keras, membuat Kibum tersentak kaget. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kekasihnya ini eoh?

Dengan cepat Kibum merengkuh tubuh Donghae ke dalam dekapannya, memenjarakannya dalam sebuah kehangatan lembut yang begitu Donghae sukai.

"Kumohon.. jangan menangis lagi..", ucap Kibum, mengusap pelan surai hitam milik kekasihnya yang masih saja tergugu dalam pelukannya.

"Kenpa kau melakukan itu?"

Melakukan itu?

"Melakukan apa _chagy?"_

"Itu..."

Kibum mengerutkan dahinya bingung, pergerakan tangannya yang tengah mengusap surai Donghae terhenti seketika.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau beradegan mesra di Drama barumu Kim Kibum! Bahkan sepertinya kau menikmati adegan ciuman itu!", teriak Donghae tepat di telinga Kibum, membuat _namja _tampan itu berjengit kaget, melepaskan pelukannya begitu saja.

"_Mwo?"_

"Aku tidak suka jika kau berakting seperti itu KIM KIBUM!"

Jder!

Demi seluruh _video yadong _Eunhyuk!

Jadi yang membuat Donghae marah padanya hanya karena Drama terbarunya? Karena adegan mesra di Drama itu?

Kenapa Donghae begitu kekanakan? Bukankah itu hanya sebuah pekerjaan? Bahkan kekasihnya itu juga beradegan mesra di Drama terbarunya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak protes karena ia tau betul bahwa semua itu hanya tuntutan perkerjaan mereka.

"Ya! Lee Donghae! Jadi, kau membenciku hanya karena itu eoh! Kau benar-benar kekanakan!", teriak Kibum lantang.

"Aku memang kekanakan Kim Kibum! Lalu kenapa? Kau tidak suka huh!"

Kibum siap melemparkan kata-katanya tepat ketika melihat Donghae kembali menangis, wajahnya benar-benar memerah sekarang akibat terlalu banyak berteriak.

Kibum menghela napas pelan, kembali mengusap lembut air mata Donghae. Sepertinya ia harus mengalah (lagi) kali ini.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak menyukai sifat kekanakanmu Lee Donghae? Aku menyukainya, karena kau akan terlihat manis jika seperti itu. Tapi, kumohon berhentilah menangis"

Mau tak mau Donghae merasakan wajahnya memanas, sedikit tersipu dengan perkataan Kibum. Ia menundukan kepalnya, bergumam lirih, "Maafkan aku.. Aku hanya tidak suka jika kau menyentuh orang lain selain aku".

Kibum tersenyum tipis. Ya, Lee Donghae tidak akan suka jika sesuatu yang sudah menjadi miliknya, menyentuh atupun disentuh orang lain. Benar-benar kekanakan dan _possessive _bukan? Tapi itulah salah satu hal menarik dari seorang Lee Donghae.

"Aku mengerti _chagy,_aku memaafkanmu_ .. _Jadi sekarang angkat wajahmu dan tersenyumlah padaku".

Perlahan Donghae mangangkat wajahnya, tersenyum begitu manis ke arah Kibum.

"_Saranghae Lee Donghae"_

"_Nado sarang.."_

Namun sebelum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan kalimatnya bibirnya telah dikunci oleh bibir Kibum, menekannya pelan. Kedua _hazel _milik Donghae yang awalnya membulat aneh kini perlahan tertutup saat Kibum mulai menggerakan bibirnya lembut, melumat bibir Donghae.

Kibum menarik tubuh Donghae untuk mendekat, memeluk erat pinggang Donghae, sedangkan tangan satunya menekan pelan tengkuk _namja _manis itu agar ia bisa lebih menikamti bibir Donghae yang begitu ia rindukan.

Donghae mengerang pelan saat Kibum menghisap kuat bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian, mulai mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Kibum, membawa mereka ke dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang semakin dalam dan basah.

Kecipak s_aliva _mulai terdengar saat lidah Kibum berhasil menerobos masuk, mengabsen setiap jengkal mulut Donghae, mengecap rasa manis yang begitu ia sukai.

"...Eehhmmmp..."

Kibum menyeringai di sela ciumannya saat mendengar lenguhan tertahan dari kekasihnya, semakin asik membelai langit-lagit mulut Donghae, mengajak lidah Donghae bergelut, saling bertukar s_aliva, _hingga menghisapnya kuat.

Donghae memukul pelan punngung Kibum saat merasakan persediaan oksigennya mulai menipis. Bibir Kibum beralih, membiarkan Donghae menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya, mengecup lembut dagu Donghae sebelum mendaratkan ciumannya dileher _namja _manis itu.

"...aahhhh..Bummie..!", desah Donghae saat meresakan bibir Kibum yang semula mengecup pelan lehernya mulai bertindak lebih, menggigitnya lalu menghisapnya kuat, membuat tubuhnya serasa bergetar hebat.

Tangan Kibum yang semula memeluk pinggang Donghae erat kini mulai menyusup masuk kedalam kaos yang dikenakan kekasihnya itu, mengusap lembut setiap jengkal tubuh Donghae, membuat _namja _manis itu semakin bergetar hebat. Sementara bibirnya masih terus sibuk memberi _kissmark _dileher jenjang Donghae.

Tangan Kibum siap menyingkap kaos yang dikenakan Donghae saat suara _handphone _Donghae berbunyi nyaring, mengenterupsi kegiatan mereka. Dengan sedikit enggan Kibum melepaskan kungkungannya, membiarkan Donghae mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Y-yeoboseyo?", _ucap Donghae ketika benda persegi itu telah menempel ditelinganya, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri saat mendnegar suaranya masih terdengar sedikit aneh.

"_Hyung? _Apa yang kau lakukan?", selidik suara disebrang terdengar begitu penasaran.

"_Mwo? _Apa maksudmu Wookie? _Hyung _tidak melakukan apa-apa", balas Donghae cepat, melirik sekilas ke arah Kibum, menemukan _namja _tampan itu yang kini menyeringai kecil.

Terdengar Wookie yang menghela napas pelan, membuat Dongha mengerutkan dahinya bingung, tidak biasanya _namja _mungil itu menghela napas? "Wookie, ada apa?"

"Yesung _hyung", _ucap Wookie pelan.

Donghae semakin mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Yesung _hyung? _Ada apa dengannya?"

"Si _evil _membuatnya menangis".

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa?", seru Donghae.

"Pulanglah dulu _hyung.. _nanti akan aku ceritakan"

Tanpa sadar Donghae mengangguk sekilas sebelum menjawab, "Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang Wookie. _Bye.."_

Donghae memutuskan sambungan telepon, memasukan kembali benda mungil itu kedalam sakunya.

"Aku harus pulang Bummie", ucap Donghae seraya merapikan penampilannya yang sedikit..err.. berantakan.

"_Waeyo?"_

"Kyuhyun membuat masalah lagi di _dorm"._

Kibum menatap Donghae kecewa, "Jadi, kau tidak bisa menginap malam ini?"

Donghae mneggeleng pelan, mengecup sekilas bibir Kibum sebelum mengusap lembut pipi _namja _tampan itu.

"_Mianhae.. _tapi sepertinya aku harus pulang".

"Haahh.. baiklah.. Apakah perlu kuantar _chagy?"_

"_Aniyo.. _aku membawa mobil, kau istirahatlah, pasti kau sangat lelah hari ini. Sampai jumpa Bummie. _Saranghae..", _ucap Donghae seraya tersenyum begitu manis.

"_Nado saranghae Lee Donghae!", _seru Kibum sebelum _namja _manis itu benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu _apartment_nya.

Kibum kembali menghela napas pelan, menundukan kepalanya. Memutar kedua _obsidian_nya jengah saat melihat sesuatu yang mulai 'bangun' diantara kedua kakinya.

"Jadi bagaimana aku menyelesaikan ini eoh?", gumamnya kesal, melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

Oww.. ow.. jadi _Uri Kibummie _ternyata sudah terlalu _horny _untuk tidak melanjutkan kegiatan tadi eoh? Kkkkk~

**.**

**.**

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung.. _kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku..", ucap Kyuhyun entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Namun hasilnya tetap sama, tidak ada sedikitpun respon dari Yesung, _namja _manis itu masih sibuk berkutat dengan _smarthphone_nya, menutupi kedua telinganya dengan _earphone._

"_Hyung...", _bisik Kyuhyun lirih.

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat, siap meraih tubuh Yesung tapi dalam satu gerakan cepat segera ditepis oleh Wookie yang memang berada disamping Yesung sejak tadi, membuat Kyuhyun tak mampu berkutik, apalagi sekarang ditambah Donghae yang juga duduk disisi lain Yesung, benar-benar sebuah tembok pertahanan yang sulit ditembus.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bisa saja dengan mudah menyingkirkan kedua makhluk itu, tapi sungguh, ia masih mencintai nyawanya! Jika sampai ia melukai atau menyentuh sedikit saja kedua _uke _itu ia akan benar-benar akan habis dibantai oleh Sungmin dan Kibum.

Aaaarrrgghhh! Menyebalkan.

.

Cklek

.

"Aku pulang!"

Terdengar suaar debuman lembut pintu yang ditutup bersamaan dengan suara seseorang yang begitu mereka hapal, dengan cepat beberapa _member _yang semula berada di kamar pun berbondong-bondong ke ruang tengah, menyambut kedatangan seseorang itu.

"Siwonnie kau sudah pulang", ucap Leeteuk senang, memeluk sekilas salah satu _dongsaeng_nya itu yang beberapa minggu menetap di Taiwan karena jadwal _shooting _Dramanya.

Siwon tersenyum senang, "_Ne hyung.. _sepertinya kau merindukanku", canda Siwon, membuat Leeteuk terkekeh pelan.

"Kulitmu semakin hitam kau tau.. apakah di sana begitu panas?", tanya Eunhyuk, mengamati Siwon dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. _Namja _tampan itu terlihat sedikit berbeda, tapi kenapa dia masih saja terlihat tampan eoh?

"Sangat panas", ucap Siwon mendramatisir keadaan, yang langsung mendapat jitakan gratis dari Eunhyuk.

Yesung yang semula tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya, pada akhirnya melepaskan _earphone _yang ia kenakan, mengamati sekelilingnya, kenapa begitu berisik? Dan kenapa semua _member _berkumpul disini?

"Sungie _hyung..."_

Sepertinya pertanyaan Yesung terjawab sudah saat mendengar suara seseorang yang beberapa minggu ini tidak didengarnya. Bibir _kissable_nya membantuk senyum indah ketika menemukan Siwon berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Wonnie?", dalam satu gerakan cepat Yesung menghampiri Siwon, langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan _namja _tampan itu.

"Aku merindukanmu kau tau"

Siwon terkekeh pelan, mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku juga merindukanmu _hyung"._

Siiingg~

Semua _member _– kecuali Yesung dan Siwon – menoleh cepat ke arah Kyuhyun, bergidik ngeri saat melihat aura hitam menyelubungi tubuh _magnae _mereka. Kedua _onyx_nya menatap tajam Siwon yang masih saja memeluk pinggang Yesung erat.

"Eerr.. Siwon sebaiknya kau lepasakn pelukanmu", bisik Sungmin, namun terdengar begitu jelas diruangan itu.

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya bingung, tapi _toh _ia tetap melepaskan Yesung dari pelukannya.

"_Waeyo?"_

Sungmin melirik sekilas Kyuhyun yang masih saja menatap tajam Siwon, dan saat melihat lirikan Sungmin ia tau apa yang dimaksud oleh _namja aegyo _itu.

"ah, Kyu.. _mianhae.. _aku.."

"Jangan pedulikan dia Wonnie, lebih baik kita ke balkon, aku ingin mendengar ceritamu saat kau berada di Taiwan", ucap Yesung memotong perkataan Siwon, dengan sigap menarik lengan Siwon, memaksa _namja _tampan itu untuk mengikutinya.

Semua _member _terkejut melihat tingkah Yesung, kembali melirik sekilas ke arah _magnae _mereka yang kini wajahnya benar-benar sudah memerah, menahan amarah yang sudah berada di ujung ubun-ubun, siap meledak.

"Kim Yesung! Jadi kau ingin membalasku eoh?!", teriak Kyuhyun. Beberapa _member _langsung memilih pergi, kembali ke kamar mereka, tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh kedalam perang dingin antara Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang entah sampai kapan akan berlangsung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**_Big Thanks For :_  
**

**_Jisaid_Lullu48129_andikadwiprasetyo8_dewdew90_SR Bertomat_Momoshfly2401_dew'yellow_zakurafreeze_cloud3024_shflyesung_Dongdonghae_KyuLov_loveimminsungs_Thewi Choi_ririnshfly_kyusungshipper_kyusungshipper_kyusung shiper_407bubleblue_MieraClouds  
_**

* * *

**__Balas _review :_  
**

**_-Jisaid_ :**Ni udah lanjut saeng..^^

_**-Lullu48129** :_ haha.. iya si evil ciuman tapi bukan sama si ikan tuh.. xD ni udah update.. ^^

_**-andikadwiprasetyo8** :_ yang jelas bukan ciuman sama eonni. xD #plaak. iya nh si evil jahat, tapi mau gimana lagi, kan yg nyuruh eonni. xP nih.. chapter 2 nya.^^

_**-dewdew90** :_ udah Hana lanjutin chingu.. xD udah tau kan si evil lagi ngapain.. xD

**_-SR Bertomat :_ **Baiklah.. Hana akan mengampunimu, tapi balasannya kamu harus review di setiap FF Hana lho.. xD *maksa* si evil jahat? Kan emang Hana yg nyuruh dia kayak gitu. xP mian, kalo updatenya nggak kilat. Soalnya Hana nyari petir tapi nggak dapt2 sh. ^^

_**-Momoshfly2401** :_ Nggak diapa-apain kok chingu.. cuma disakiti aja.. xP #plaak.. ni udah lanjut. ^^

_**-dew'yellow**_** :** tuh ada Kihae moment (tapi cuma dikit sh). maklum FF pertama Hana yang ada pairnya kihae. ^^

_**-zakurafreeze** :_setuju! si evil emang pervert abis. xD *ditabok kyu*.

_**-cloud3024** :_ iya nh eonn.. Hana udah ketularan wondad n kyuappa. -.- jangan emosi eonn.. kan udah biasa tuh si evil buat sungiebaby nangis mulu. -" #plaak. haha.. sepertinya hae nggak akan tega hajae si kibum. xD udah update nh eonn.. mian kalo nggak sesuai harapan eonni. ^^

_**-shflyesung**_** :** gomawo~ ni udah lanjut. ^^

_**-Dongdonghae**_** :** NCnya kurang? Maklum lah.. Hana nggak bakat bikin NC, masih terlalu polos.. haha #plaak NC kihae? sepertinya Hana memang rencana buat itu, tapi bukan sekarang n mian kalo disini adegan ranjang sama sekali nggak ada. xD

_**-KyuLov** :_ yg jelas bukan liat Kyu ciuman ma Hana chingu.. xD *duagh. ni udah lanjut. ^^

_**-loveimminsungs**_** :** ini udah Hana lanjutin. ^^

**_-Thewi Choi_ :** Kyaa.. jangan gerek si evil dulu! Hana masih butuh dia buat FF ini. xD

_**-ririnshfly**_** :** ya! jangan cium si evil chingu! nggak boleh! xD iya nh si hae ma kibum.. hyukkie? dia ntar sama Hana aja juga nggak papa. xD #plaak

_**-kyusungshipper** :_ haha,, iya chingu gomawo~ udah baca Our Love kan? tuh kemarin Hana update. xD

_**-kyusungshipper :** _eh.. ni sama ya orangnya? o_O tapi tebakanmu salah chingu! si evil nggak selingkuh ma Donghae! xD

_**-kyusung shiper :**_demi apapun.. ni udah Hana lanjutin chingu.. xD

_**-407bubleblue**_** :** udah tau kan si evil ngapain chingu.. xD

**_-MieraClouds :_ **ya iya lah chingu.. kalo nggak sama yeoja ya sama namja. xD ni udah lanjut. ^^

* * *

_**Hana Notes :**_

_****_Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah review FF ini. ^^ *bow*

Mianhae Hana updatenya lama, khusunya untuk **cloud3024, **eonn, Hana benar2 minta maaf. *bow*

Dan maaf juga kalo chap ini nggak sesuai harapan.. udah singkat aneh lagi. -" maklum akhir2 ini eomma Hana lagi galaknya minta ampun, Hana baru bisa buka laptop kalo lagi ada tugas dr sekolah. -.- jadi bikin FFnya disela-sela membuat tugas. xD *duagh*

Akhir kata...

.

_Review?_

_.  
_

_Khamsahamnida. *bow*  
_

_See you! *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	3. Chapter 3 Believe me

**Pair :**

**KyuSung, WonSung, MinWook, KiHae n other / Super Junior.**

**Slight! Seohyun / SNSD**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance, Friendship, Hurt.**

**Rate :**

**M(rate bisa berubah-ubah sesuai keinginan Hana. *smirk*)**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik Tuhan, SME, orang tua, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.**

**Dan Fanfic ini ASLI dari OTAK Hana!**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, Aneh, Abal, Gaje. Soft NC (?), smut, OOC.**

**Tidak sesuai EYD. Alur berantakan. Typo(s) dimana-mana.**

**CRACK PAIR!**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana _2012_**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

_Seharusnya kau percaya padaku hyung..  
_

_Jika terus seperti ini, berapa lama lagi kita mampu bertahan?  
_

_.  
_

.

Pagi yang 'suram' di _dorm _Super Junior.

Kenapa 'suram'? Tentu saja 'suram'! Bagaiamana tidak jika sejak kemarin _magnae _setan mereka diselubungi oleh kabut hitam yang menakutkan. Menyalurkan begitu banyak kebencian, kegelisahan, dan ketidaknyamanan setiap _magnae _setan itu bergerak.

Demi semua koleksi benda _pink _milik Sungmin! Lebih baik mereka memiliki jadwal yang mencekik, daripada harus istirahat di _dorm _dengan aura seperti ini.

"Eh. Kyu.. tidak bisakah kau tidak memasang tampang seperti itu?", Tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati. Merutuki kebodohannya sendiri saat mendapat balasan _deathglare _mematikan dari Kyuhyun.

"Bukan urusanmu, _hyung", _desis Kyuhyun tajam.

Eunhyuk mengkeret, lebih memilih kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya yang sejak tadi menyala, men_download video yadong _sepertinya lebih baik daripada harus berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun juga kembali ke kegiatan awalnya. Memasang tampang yang benar-benar '_evil' _menurut seluruh _member _Super Junior. Menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada seraya terus memandang ke satu arah, pintu depan _dorm._

.

.

Ceklek

.

.

Pintu _ebony _itu berayun terbuka. Menampakan sosok manis yang sejak tadi ia nantikan, bersama dengan sosok lain yang untuk kali ini benar-benar ia benci. Dalam satu gerakan cepat ia berdiri, menghampiri sosok _namja _manis itu.

"_Hyung, _kita harus bicara", ucap Kyuhyun tajam, menatap kedua _obisidan _yang masih saja memandangnya nyalang.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan _magnae!"_

"Tentu saja ada Kim JongWoon! Kau belum mendengarkan penjelasanku!", balas Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan Cho Kyuhyun! Semuanya sudah jelas!", teriak Yesung balik.

Kyuhyun menarik kuat tangan mungil Yesung sebelum _namja _manis itu benar-benar melewatinya, membuat _lead vocal _Super Junior itu meringis kesakitan.

"Lepasakan _magnae! _Kau menyakitiku!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau mendengarkanku _hyung!"_

Kyuhyun semakin mencengkram kuat tangan Yesung, menyeret _namja _manis itu untuk mengikutinya namun sebelum hal itu benar-benar terjadi, sosok lain yang sedari tadi coba ia abaikan menahan tangannya, menyentakannya hingga tangan Yesung terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Choi Siwon! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!", Kyuhyun menatap sangar Siwon yang kini juga balik menatapnya, seolah menantang.

_Namja _tinggi itu tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeraingai, menarik Yesung kebelakang tubuhnya, seakan melindunginya, "Apa yang kulakukan? Kau tidak lihat jika Yesung _hyung _kesakitan akibat ulahmu Cho!"

"Tapi aku harus bicara dengannya Choi Siwon!"

Siwon menoleh kebelakang, menemukan setitik air mata siap jatuh dari _obsidian _kelam milik Yesung, "Apa kau ingin bicara dengannya _hyung?", _Tanya Siwon melembut, Yesung menggeleng pelan, menundukan kepalanya dan ia juga bisa merasakan tangan mungil Yesung mencengkram belakang kemejanya erat.

"Bukankah sudah terlihat jelas Cho? Jadi sekarang menyingkirlah", ucap Siwon tajam. _Namja _tinggi itu dapat melihatnya, Kyuhyun berusaha keras menahan amarahnya yang siap meledak, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat.

Siwon hanya menyeringai, menarik Yesung dengan begitu lembut, melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang ramping Yesung, membimbingnya untuk masuk ke kamarnya, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang kini wajahnya benar-benar sudah merah, terlihat begitu garang.

"Kau sangat pintar memanfaatkan kesempatan Choi Siwon".

.

.

_**Chapter 3  
**_

_**(Believe me)**_

.

.

Siwon menutup pintu kamar dengan debuman lembut, sedikit terkejut saat merasakan tubuh Yesung melemas, hampir melorot jatuh jika tidak ada lengannya yang menahan.

"_Hyung, gwencahanayo?", _Tanya Siwon khawatir.

Yesung hanya menggeleng pelan, dan sekarang _namja _manis itu malah memeluk Siwon erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Siwon.

Yesung menangis. Siwon tau itu.

Tubuh _namja _manis itu bergetar hebat, ia juga dapat merasakan kemaja bagian depan miliknya terasa basah. "Ssssttt… _uljjima hyung…"_

Isakan lirih itu malah semakin terdengar, seperti sebuah _elegy m_enyesakan di telinga Siwon. Demi Tuhan! Ia tidak suka jika harus melihat Yesung menangis seperti ini.

"…hiks.. Kyu.. Kyuhyun.. hiks…"

Siwon tersenyum miris, merasakan sebuah rasa sakit aneh mengalir ke jantungnya.

'_Cho Kyuhyun.. kenapa hanya nama itu yang ada dihatimu hyung?'_

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung… _semua akan baik-baik saja", bisik Siwon, mungkin lebih kepada hatinya sendiri. Tidak apa-apa.. hatinya akan tetap baik-baik saja.

"…hiks…. Kyuhyun.. Cho Kyhyun.. hiks.. Cho Kyuhyun…"

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya, membiarkan Yesung terus menangis dan meracau nama Kyuhyun. Mengabaikan jeritan hatinya yang menolak kenyataan menyakitkan ini.

'_Hyung… sekali saja, bisakah kau melupakan nama itu?'_

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

"…Eungghh.. Bum-bummie.. apa yang kau lakukanhh.."

Donghae menggeliat dalam pelukan Kibum, merasakan tangan Kibum yang memeluknya dari belakang mulai menggerayangi bagian _sensitive _tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa _hyung… _hanya menikmati apa yang sudah lama tidak aku rasakan", ucap Kibum s_eductive _di telinga Donghae, menghembuskan napas hangat yang menggelitik.

"..ahhh…", desahan Donghae kembali terdengar, membuat libido Kibum semakin naik, entah apa yang terjadi, suhu udara di kamar Donghae tiba-tiba saja naik beberapa derajat.

Donghae merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang mengeluarkan suara desahan seperti itu, hal itu sama saja membangunkan singa lapar dalam diri Kibum.

Awalnya ia benar-benar senang saat melihat Kibum datang ke _dorm _hari ini, menyapanya dengan senyumnya yang mampu membuat Donghae sejenak berhenti bernapas. Namun seeprtinya hal itu berubah total saat mereka sudah berada di kamar Donghae, jiwa _pervert _Kibum langsung keluar begitu saja, menguar memenuhi setiap sudut kamar.

"Kau benar-benar menggoda Lee Donghae"

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Kibum membalik tubuh Donghae agar menghadapnya, langsung melumat ganas bibir Donghae yang sedikit terbuka. Melesakan lidahnya masuk, mengecap setiap inci goa manis yang begitu memabukan.

"…Euuummpphh..", lenguhan tertahan terdengar, Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Donghae, sedangkan tangan satunya menekan tengkuk _namja _manis itu, memperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

Kedua lengan Donghae mengalung indah di leher Kibum, meremas kuat surai hitam milik _namja _tampan itu saat merasakan lidahnya dihisap kuat oleh Kibum, tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat saat dengan sengaja Kibum menggesek-gesekan junior mereka.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, ketika Donghae sadar mereka sudah berada di ranjang, tubuhnya yang _half naked _sudah ditindih Kibum yang kini seperti orang kesetanan mengihisap kuat kedua _nipplen_ya secara bergantian.

"…ohhh… Ki-kibummie..ahh.."

Donghae terus mendesah, membiarkan Kibum mendominasi permainan mereka. Merasakan begitu banyak kupu-kupu yang seakan menggelitik perutnya.

"Kau sungguh manis _hyung.. _oh, dan jangan salahkan aku jika kali ini bermain 'sedikit' kasar. Kau tau ini sebagai hukumanmu karena meninggalkanku dalam keadaan 'menggantung' tempo hari", bisik Kibum.

Kedua mata Donghae membulat aneh, mulutnya yang akan meneriakan kata-kata protes terbungkam begitu saja saat Kibum kembali melumat bibirnya, kedua tangan _namja _tampan itu dengan lihai membuka celana Donghae hingga _namja _manis itu benar-benar dalam keadaan _naked._

Desahan erotis itu kembali terdengar, membuat atmosfer kamar itu benar-benar berubah total. Penuh gairah dan aroma _sex _yang begitu kentara.

Donghae hanya bisa terus mendesah, menggelinjang nikmat dibawah tubuh Kibum yang terus bergerak kasar. Surga duniawi yang begitu indah, nikmat. Jangan salahkan tubuhnya jika tidak bisa menolak saat Kibum menyentuhnya, memasuki tubuhnya. Karena bercinta dengan _namja _tampan itu benar-benar membuatnya tak mampu lagi berkutik.

.

.

.

_Namja _mungil itu bergerak gelisah. Wajah manisnya kini benar-benar sudah memerah, tubuhnya dibasahi oelh keringat yang entah kenapa bisa keluar.

"Minnie _h-hyung", _bisik Wookie, suaranya terdengar mencicit.

Sungmin menoleh cepat, kedua _hazel_nya membulat saat melihat keadaan _namjachingu_nya.

'_Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum! Magnae-magnae bodoh! Kenapa selalu melakukan hal 'itu' di dorm eoh?'_

"Wo-wookie? _Waeyo?"_

Terlihat Wookie menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, masih terus bergerak gelisah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Kibum dan Hae _hyung? _Dan kenapa celanaku menjadi sesak seperti ini".

Ya Tuhan! Sepertinya Sungmin benar-benar harus bisa menahan diri! Bagaimana tidak jika dihadapannya Wookie terlihat begitu err menggoda.

Wajah manis _namja _mungil itu sudah memerah sempurna, keringat semakin deras mengucur.

"Eh, me-mereka.. mereka sedang bermain Wookie", ucap Sungmin terbata, bingung akan menjelaskan apa pada kekasihnya yang masih begitu polos.

"Bermain? Sepertinya menarik _hyung. _Tidak bisakah kita melakukannya?", Tanya Wookie dengan wajah sedikit berbinar.

_What the..!_

"Ki-kita tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang Wookie, _chagy. _Mungkin lain kali kita bisa mencobanya"

Wookie hanya mengangguk sekilas, masih saja bergerak gelisah karena celananya masih saja terasa sesak. Ya, mungkin lain kali mereka bisa mencobanya.

'_Kim Kibum bodoh! Aku akan membunuhmu!'_

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

Yesung mengatur napasnya, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Latihan hari ini sungguh melelahkan.

"_Hyung.. _minum?"

_Namja _manis itu mendongak, menemukan Siwon yang berdiri dihadapannya seraya menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dingin kepadanya.

"_Gomawo _Wonnie", balas Yesung, meraih botol itu, membiarkan Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya disebelahnya.

"Kau lelah?"

"Hemm.. seperti yang terlihat Wonnie.. sangat lelah"

Siwon terkekeh pelan, mengacak-acak surai Yesung, "Itu karena kau terlalu _over _berlatih _dance, hyung"._

Yesung memberenggut, "Kau tau sendiri Choi Siwon jika kau benar-benar lemah dalam melakukan _dance _jadi bukankah aku lebih baik harus berlatih lebih keras?"

Siwon tersenyum sekilas, tanpa sadar mengusap lembut pipi Yesung, "Tapi tidak harus sekeras itu _hyung, _aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu sakit"

Yesung sedikit tersentak kaget, entahlah, ia hanya merasa kenapa Siwon terasa terlalu lembut padanya?

"_Gwenchana _Wonnie.. aku akan baik-baik saja", balas Yesung, segera mengalihkan pandangannya karena pandangan Siwon terasa begitu mengintimidasinya.

Siwon menghela napas pelan, mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Yesung, mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Yesungie… sekarang giliranmu, Wookie dan Kyunnie berlatih _vocal", _seru Leeteuk.

"_Ne hyung!"_

Yesung langsung berdiri, berjalan menjauh, menyisakan Siwon yang kini kembali menatapnya.

'_Hyung.. kenapa rasa ini belum juga hilang?'_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus melirik ke arah Yesung, wajahnya menampakan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. Bagaimana tidak jika sejak tadi Yesung terus saja melakukan kesalahan, seorang Kim JongWoon melakukan kesalahan dalam berbanyanyi, benar-benar suatu hal yang langka. Apalagi ditambah raut muka _namja _manis itu yang tiba-tiba berubah pucat, terlalu pucat, membuatnya benar-benar merasa takut sebenarnya.

"_Hyung? _Ada apa denganmu?", Tanya Wookie, menghampiri Yesung yang terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Wookie", Yesung mencoba tersenyum, namun Kyuhyun dapat melihatnya, bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah senyum palsu.

"Tapi kau terlihat pucat _hyung.. _aku akan bicara pada Teukie _hyung _untuk menghentikan latihan sekarang"

Yesung menggeleng pelan, mengusap surai Wookie, "_Aniyo _Wookie, itu tidak perlu. Kita latihan sekali lagi dan aku yakin semuanya akan sempurna"

Keras kepala. Ya, Yesung selalu keras kepala. Tidak peduli seberapa besar tubuhnya tak mampu lagi bertahan tapi _namja _manis itu terus saja memaksakan diri.

Lagu _From U _kembali mengalun, walalupun kali ini Yesung hanya melakukan sedikit sekali kesalahan tapi Kyuhyun yakin bahwa _namja _manis itu benar-benar sudah melewati batas maksimal kemampuan tubuhnya untuk bertahan.

"Sungie..!", teriak Kyuhyun, reflek ia berlari ke arah Yesung yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya, _member _lain yang mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku _magnae!", _seru Yesung saat melihat Kyuhyun akan membantunya, dalam satu gerakan cepat _namja _tampan itu langsung menarik tangannya. Kenapa ia bisa lupa jika Yesung masih marah padanya?

"_Hyung.. _ada apa denganmu?", Tanya Siwon panik, tangannya meraih pinggang Yesung agar ia tidak terjatuh.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing Wonnie", balas Yesung seraya tersenyum kecil.

Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan, kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

Choi Siwon. Lagi-lagi _namja _itu!

"Latihan hari ini cukup, lebih baik kita pulang ke _dorm, _kau benar-benar terlihat pucat Yesungie", ucap Leeteuk. Semuanya mengangguk setuju, membantu Yesung keluar dari ruang latihan dan membereskan barang-barang _namja _manis itu. Semuanya kecuali Kyuhyun tentu saja, ia hanya bisa melihat, menatap tajam Siwon yang masih saja terus memeluk pinggang Yesung.

Ia marah, geram. Seharusnya ia yang berada di posisi Siwon sekarang, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? _See? _Ia hanya bisa melihat, bahkan Yesung sama sekali tidak mengijinkannya untuk menyentuhnya.

Mungkin jika yang sekarang berada di posisinya adalah Donghae, Wookie atau _member _lain ia tidak akan semarah ini. Namun kali ini Siwon. Choi Siwon, _namja _yang jelas-jelas pernah menaruh perasaan kepada kekasihnya, YesungNYA! Bagaimana ia tidak merasa khawatir atau takut mungkin? Ia hanya tidak ingin Yesung beraplaing darinya, bukannya ia tidak yakin terhadap cinta Yesung, hanya saja mengingat mereka sedang ada masalah akhir-akhir ini ia benar-benar merasa takut. Takut kehilangan YesungNYA.

'_Sampai kapan kau akan marah padaku hyung?'_

.

.

.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri Wonnie", ucap Yesung saat mereka berjalan di koridor, dengan sedikit enggan Siwon melepasakan pinggang Yesung.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, aku tidak akan pingsan Choi Siwon", tambah Yesung. Siwon hanya terkekeh pelan, tetap berjalan disamping _namja _manis itu, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak sengaja melihat bagaiaman cara berjalan Donghae yang trelihat aneh, ia mmengerutkan dahinya, tersenyum jahil.

"Sepertinya kemarin Kibum 'bermain' kasar padamu, Hae-ya?"

Donghae menoleh cepat, semburat merah terlihat di kedua pipinya, "_H-hyung.. _jangan bicarakan itu disini", cicit Donghae.

Yesung hanya tertawa, sedangkan Donghae tertunduk malu. Sungmin yang berjalan dibelakang mereka langsung menarik Wookie menjauh, tidak ingin kekasihnya kembali teracuni dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Bagaimana kabar Kibum?"

"Baik-baik saja, _hyung"_

"Apa yang membuatnya 'bermain' kasar eoh? Dia bukan tipe orang yang melakukan itu jika tidak ada alasan khusus"

Yesung kembali tertawa kecil, menggoda Donghae sepertinya bisa sedikit mengalihkan rasa pusingnya, benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja membuat 'kesalahan' padanya _hyung_, tapi dia 'menghukum'ku dengan keras", adu Donghae, mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Yesung terkekeh, namun kali ini terdengar sedikit sumbang.

'Kesalahan'? 'Hukuman'? Kenapa ia jadi mengingat seseorang? Seseorang yang sering melakukan hal seperti itu padanya.

Pandangan Yesung beralih, melihat seseorang itu yang kini berjalan didepan, disamping Leeteuk, sibuk dengan benda hitam ditangannya. Biasanya Yesung akan segera merampas benda itu dan memarahinya, tapi kali ini berbeda, tentu saja. Ia tidak bisa melakukan itu.

"Kyuhyun _oppa!"_

Yesung langsung menghentikan langkahnya, jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak menyakitkan.

Semua _member _terkejut, tak terkecuali Kyuhyun saat melihat seorang _yeoja _beralari kearah mereka atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Langsung bergelayut manja di lengan _namja _tampan itu.

"Seo? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", Tanya Kyuhyun kaget, Seohyun semkain tersenyum lebar, _magnae _SNSD itu malah semakin mengertakan pelukannya di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu, _oppa", _rajuk Seohyun.

"_Mwo?"_

"Aiiss.. aku merindukanmu Kyuhyun _oppa"._

Deg!

Rasanya ada sebuah pisau yang menusuk jantung Yesung, menyakitkan, sungguh. Melihat Seohyun yang terus bermanja-manja pada Kyuhyun kembali membuat ingatannya memutar ulang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia menemukan Kyuhyun tengah berciuman dengan Seohyun.

Perlahan tanpa ia sadari _obsidian_nya kembali memanas untuk alasan yang sama.

"_Hyung…", _semua _member _memandang khawatir Yesung, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, _namja _tampan itu melirik ke arah Yesung dan… Ya Tuhan! Ia membuat YesungNYA kembali menangis, lagi.

"Seohyun.. lepasakan tanganmu!", ucap Kyuhyun mencoba sabar, walau bagaimana pun ia tidak bisa bersikap kasar pada seorang _yeoja._

"_Aniyo oppa, _aku masih merindukanmu kau tau"

Tanpa sengaja Yesung mencengkram kuat lengan Siwon, membuat _namja _tampan itu secara reflek memeluknya, membawa _namja _manis itu pergi menjauh, tidak ingin lagi melihat Yesung lebih sakit hati melihat adegan itu.

"Yesung _hyung!", _seru Kyuhyun, ia akan beralari menyusul Yesung namun gerakannya tertahan karena Seohyun masih saja menahannya.

"_Oppa, _kau mau kemana?"

Dengan sedikit kasar, Kyuhyun menghempasakan tangan _yeoja _itu, tak peduli saat mendengar pekikan kesakitan darinya. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah Yesung, sekali lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kali ia telah menyakiti YesungNYA, membaut _namja _manis itu menangis, padahal ia sendiri benar-benar tidak suka jika harus melihat air mata di wajah manis itu.

'_Hyung.. kumohon.. ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan…'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung berjalan menunduk, masih dalam pelukan Siwon, mencoba menyembunyikan air matanya yang terus mengalir. Ia tau Kyuhyun masih berusaha mengejarnya, meneriaki namanya, tapi sungguh, untuk kali ini ia benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat wajah Kyuhyun, hatinya seolah tidak ingin tau dengan apa yang ingin dijelaskan kekasihnya itu.

"Kyaaaa… _oppa..! _Yesung _oppa!"_

Teriakan ELF terdengar saat mereka sudah menginjakan kaki di luar gedung, beberapa ELF yang memang sudah menunggu mereka sejak tadi langsung berteriak histeris.

Yesung masih saja menunduk, ia dapat merasakan Siwon semakin memeluknya erat.

"Yesung _oppa…. _Siwon _oppa…"_

Siwon tersenyum, menyapa para ELF, yang secara tidak langsung mengungkapkan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja, terutama Yesung. Namun _namja _tampan itu terkejut saat merasakan Yesung tidak lagi berjalan, _namja _manis itu berhenti, membuat beberapa ELF semakin berteriak histeris.

"_Hyung? _Ada apa?"

Yesung mendongak, terlihat jelas bahwa ia masih menangis. Tapi sebelum Siwon kembali menanyakan apa yang terjadi, Yesung melakukan hal yang sungguh di luar dugaannnya. Ia terkejut, sangat.

Teriakan ELF membahana, melihat apa yang dilakukan Yesung, _lead vocal _Super Junior itu dengan penuh percaya diri mencium Siwon di hadapan umum, melumat bibir _namja _itu tanpa peduli beberapa kamera wartawan mengabadikan apa yang ia lakukan. Tangannya mengalung di leher Siwon, ia sedikit berjinjit mengingat tinggi badannya yang tak seberapa dibanding _namja _tampan itu.

_Obsidian_nya melirik sekilas seseorang yang kini berdiri terpaku tak jauh dari mereka berdua, seseorang yang trelihat jelas sedang menahan emosinya yang siap meledak.

Kyuhyun menggeram, _onyx_nya memancarkan kemarahan yang begitu besar.

"_Hyung…"_

'_Sekarang kau tau bagaimana perasaanku kan Kyu?'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ruang tengah _dorm _Super Junior itu nampak sunyi, mencekam. Semua _member _terdiam, hanya mampu memandang bergantian antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang sejak tadi saling melemparkan tatapan membunuh satu sama lain. Sedangkan Yesung hanya mampu memnyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan Wookie.

Leeteuk menghela napas pelan, memijit pelipisnya yang kembali berdenyut, "Jadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Saling membunuh eoh?", ucap Leeteuk sakartis.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon masih membisu, seolah tak peduli.

Jarum jam terasa lama sekali berputar, satu detik bagaiakan satu jam yang melelahkan. Mereka terus saja terdiam, benar-benar tidak tau apa lagi yang harus dilakukan, hingga suara Yesung memecahkan segalanya.

"Lebih baik hubungan kita berakhir Cho Kyuhyun".

Deg.

Kyuhyun tersentak, menemukan Yesung yang kini memandangnya sendu, terlihat begitu lelah dengan keadaan.

"_Hyung.. _kau…"

Perlahan _liquid _bening kembali mengalir di kedua _obsidian _kelam milik Yesung, membuat Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi meneruskan kalimatnya, ia terpaku.

"Aku lelah Cho Kyuhyun.. sungguh.. aku lelah.. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kita bertengkar karena masalah yang sama.. ini sudah berulang kali, dan aku benar-benar merasa lelah..", bisik Yesung.

Tidak ada yang berani berkomentar, bahkan Siwon. Karena mereka tau ini adalah masalah Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang memang harus mereka berdua selesaikan sendiri.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan, merasakan sengatan menyakitkan di dalam hatinya. Benarkah mereka harus berakhir dengan cara seperti ini?

"Kau tidak percaya padaku _hyung?", _suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu parau, menahan begitu banyak gejolak yang tak mampu ia ungkapakan.

Yesung menggeleng kuat, "Tidak, aku percaya padamu".

Kyuhyun tertawa miris, memandang Yesung dengan tatapan yang begitu terluka, "Kau percaya padaku? Lalu kenapa kita harus berakhir seperti ini Kim JongWoon?"

Yesung semakin terisak. Demi Tuhan! Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Aku lelah Kyu.. aku lelah…"

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa, terdengar begitu menyakitkan, "Jangan beralasan bahwa kau lelah _hyung.. _kau hanya tak lagi mencintaiku.. itu alasanmu yang sebenarnya bukan?"

Yesung menggeleng kuat, isakan lirih semakin terdengar.

"Baiklah, aku akan menerima alasan itu.. silakan bersenang-senang dengan SiwonMU dan kita akan benar-benar berakhir disini", tandas Kyuhyun tajam, _namja _tampan itu berdiri, melangkah pergi, mencoba tidak peduli dengan isakan Yesung yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan ditelinganya, mencoba menahan gejolak hatinya untuk kembali dan memeluk _namja _manis itu erat. Ia harus bisa bertahan, harus bisa. Jika tidak maka hubungan mereka hanya akan terus seperti ini.

'_Hyung.. aku tau kau masih mencintaiku.. jadi mulai sekarang kita lihat siapa yang mampu bertahan dengan keegoisan kita masing-masing.. dan aku berjanji, aku akan merebutmu kembali..'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Big Thanks For :  
**_

_**Cha2LoveKorean_andikadwiprasetyo8_Lullu48129_kyusung shiper_Jisaid_yoon HyunWoon_KyuLov_Shinta lang_Ririnshfly_cloud3024_laila. _Titha Handayani_mingmiu_Kim Ayuni Lee_violin diaz_kyu501lover_dew'yellow_sjflywin_  
**_

* * *

_**Bales Review :  
**_

_**Cha2LoveKorean :** iya tuh, si Kyupil jahat bgt ma Sungie. *dicekik* Hemm.. dan seperti yang terlihat si kuda emang suka ma Sungie.. xD gomawo for review. ^^_

_**andikadwiprasetyo8 : **haha... tuh si yeye udah bales dendam ma kyupil. *smirk* biar kyupil juga ngrasain apa yg dirasain yeye. xD gomawo for review. ^^  
_

_**Lullu48129 : **bener bgt! ikan cucut emang terlalu kekanankan. xD kalo yeye dengerin penjelasan Kyupil ntar ceritanya nggak seru dong.. nggak ada tangis-tangisannya. xD LOL yaps.. hana juga suka, trio uke imut. xD gomawo for review. ^^  
_

_**kyusung shiper : ***ikutan nari octopus dance* haha.. kibum gampang bgt horny sh. #plaaak yeye bales dendam? sepertinya iya. xD gomawo for review. ^^  
_

_**Jisaid : ***ikutan bareng dangkko* xD haha.. betul.. betul.. bakal ada perang dunia ke-3.. xD pastinya bakal seru bgt saeng.. xP gomawo for review. ^^  
_

_**yoon HyunWoon : **ni udah update, tapi mian kalau hana nggak pakek kilat. xP gomawo for review. ^^  
_

_**KyuLov : **huahaha.. pasukan evil? sepertinya hana bakal ikutan pasukan evilnya kyupil deh. xD chingu mau ikut juga? xP gomawo for review. ^^  
_

_**Shinta lang : **ckckck.. tapi tenang aja.. 'adik' kibum udah dipuasakan kok. xD gomawo for review. ^^  
_

_**Ririnshfly : **setuju chingu! xD ntar kalo yeye 'disiksa' kyupil bisa gawat.. nggak bisa jalan berhari-hari baru tau rasa. xP *ikutan yadong mode on* gomawo for review.^^  
_

_**cloud3024 : **alasannya? kasih tau nggak ya? #plaaak iya nh eonn, bakal ada perang dunia lagi antara mereka.. entah sudah yg keberapa, bukankah yemom, wondad, n kyuappa sering perang ne? -.- haha.. kibum horny, tapi dia udah balas dendam kok eonn.. calm down. xD mianhae kalau (lagi2) chapter ini mengecewakan. *bow* gomawo for review. ^^  
_

_**laila. : **iya eonn, nggak apa-apa kok. :) yaps.. disini hana menampilkan kyusung lagi. xD gimana? apakah bagus? dan Hana juga coba2 pakek kihae nh xP eonni juga suka kihae? kalau gitu bisa baca ff hana yg baru, main kihae lho. *promosi* #plaak. gomawo for review. ^^  
_

_**Thita Handayani : **mianhae Thita-ssi kalo Hana updatenya lama. *bow* otak hana lagi nggak bisa diajak kompromi nh. -.- benarkah kihaenya so sweet? *nggak nyangka* xD gomawo for review. ^^  
_

_**mingmiu : **nyium kmu, chingu? Andweeee! lebih baik kyupil nyium hana aja. #plaak *disiapin golok ma sungie* gomawo for review. ^^  
_

_**Kim Ayuni Lee : **Benarkah? kalo gitu hana akan sering bikin sungie nampar kyupil dh. *eh?* LOL yaps.. wonsung beraksi, kyupil berkontraksi (?) xD gomawo for review. ^^  
_

_**violin diaz : **kurang suka sama pair yg mana? minwook kah? *tampang kaget* #abaikan iya nh, hana juga ngrasa minwooknya dikit bgt. u.u di chap ini juga. mungkin next chap lebih banyak lagi. gomawo for review. ^^  
_

_**kyu501lover : **hehe.. iya nh.. kan manis juga liat sungie manja gitu.. xD siwon ma hyukkie? hana nggak kepikiran lho.. xD eh, tunggu2.. minwook nc'an? kyaaa.. hana jadi bayangin yg 'iya-iya' nh xP *yadong mode on* mungkin di akhir cerita dh, bakal ada minwook nc'an. xD gomawo for review. ^^  
_

_**dew'yellow : **tuh hana udah bikin adegan .. mianhae kalo nggak memuaskan chingu.. hana kan masih innoncent. #plaaak xD gomawo for review. ^^  
_

_**sjflywin : **iya nh.. kyu sembarangan bgt. -.- adegan kihae kepotong, tapi chap ini udah lanjut kan.. xD gomawo for review. ^^  
_

* * *

_**Hana Notes :**  
_

Yuhuuu.. Hana bawa chapter 2 nh. xD Jeongmal mianhae buat chingudeul yang udah nunggu ff ini, khususnya **cloud3024, **hana bener2 lama bgt . mianhae.. *bow*

maaf juga kalo (lagi2) chapter ini aneh. -" ditambah lagi ada nc kihae yg sama sekali nggak hot. u.u hana masih super duper sangat (?) 'polos' dalam membuat adegan seperti itu, kyupil ngajarinnya nanggung sh. *duagh

Jujur aja, awalnya hana mau bikin ff ini jadi genre humor, but, seperti yang terlihat, hana sama sekali nggak bakat bikin humor. -.- mungkin ni ff akan jadi genre 'hurt' lagi. xD hana suka sh. xP

gomawo buat yg udah baca n review ff abal hana. :) semoga next chap lebih baik. :)

.

_review?_

_.  
_

_Khmasahamnida. *bow*  
_

_See you! *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	4. Chapter 4 Why does it so hurt?

**Pair :**

**KyuSung, WonSung, MinWook, KiHae n other / Super Junior.**

**Slight! Seohyun / SNSD**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance, Friendship, Hurt.**

**Rate :**

**T (rate bisa berubah-ubah sesuai keinginan Hana. *smirk*)**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik Tuhan, SME, orang tua, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.**

**Dan Fanfic ini ASLI dari OTAK Hana!**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, Aneh, Abal, Gaje. Typo (s) dimana-mana, OOC.**

**Tidak sesuai EYD. Alur berantakan. Typo(s) dimana-mana.**

**CRACK PAIR!**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana _2012_**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

.

"Aku lelah Kyu.. aku lelah…"

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa, terdengar begitu menyakitkan, "Jangan beralasan bahwa kau lelah _hyung.. _kau hanya tak lagi mencintaiku.. itu alasanmu yang sebenarnya bukan?"

Yesung menggeleng kuat, isakan lirih semakin terdengar.

"Baiklah, aku akan menerima alasan itu.. silakan bersenang-senang dengan SiwonMU dan kita akan benar-benar berakhir disini," tandas Kyuhyun tajam, _namja _tampan itu berdiri, melangkah pergi, mencoba tidak peduli dengan isakan Yesung yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan ditelinganya, mencoba menahan gejolak hatinya untuk kembali dan memeluk _namja _manis itu erat. Ia harus bisa bertahan, harus bisa. Jika tidak maka hubungan mereka hanya akan terus seperti ini.

'_Hyung.. aku tau kau masih mencintaiku.. jadi mulai sekarang kita lihat siapa yang mampu bertahan dengan keegoisan kita masing-masing.. dan aku berjanji, aku akan merebutmu kembali..'_

_._

_._

_Aku masih bertahan ditengah ketidakpastian yang menyakitkan._

_Aku terus mencoba bertahan walau semua nampak begitu samar._

_Tidak peduli jika semua memang tidak bisa lagi kembali._

_Tidak apa jika semua akan berakhir seperti ini._

_Karena yang terpenting adalah..._

_Selama aku masih bisa melihatmu tersenyum maka semua akan baik-baik saja._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chpater 3**_

_**(Why does it so hurt?)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yesung membuka matanya. Memejamkannya kembali, lalu membukanya lagi. Hanya itu yang terus ia lakukan setiap malam hingga pagi menjelang, sejak kalimat Kyuhyun yang menyakitkan itu terdengar di gendang telinganya.

Memang ini yang ia inginkan, tidak lagi terikat pada sesuatu yang begitu membingungkan menurutnya. Namun kenapa semua terasa begitu berat? Kenapa hatinya tidak bisa menerima begitu saja sebuah kenyataan baru yang mulai hari ini akan dimulai?

Baiklah, kalian boleh menyebutnya egois, munafik atau apalah. Tapi sungguh, ia masih mencintai Cho Kyuhyun sampai detik ini, bahkan disetiap tarikan napasnya nama seorang Cho Kyuhyun masih terus bergaung indah disana.

Lalu kenapa ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka? Bukankah jawabanya sudah jelas? Ia, Kim Jongwoon.. ia sudah lelah, sangat lelah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun hanya karena masalah 'kecil' seperti ini. Memang untuk sekarang ia yang sama sekali tidak mau mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, karena apa? Tentu saja karena ia sudah lelah.

Kesekian kalinya Cho Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama, _member _F(x)? KARA? Wonder Girl? Dan sekarang SNSD (lagi)? Bahkan gosip tentang _namja _itu dengan Changmin DBSK pun tidak pernah reda. Oke, untuk masalah Changmin, Yesung tidak begitu mempermasalahkan karena ia tau dengan jelas hubungan seperti apa yang kedua orang itu jalin.

Tapi untuk yang kali ini ia sudah benar-benar tidak ingin mentolerir apapun, ia dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri melihat Kyuhyun mencium Seohyun, si _magnae _SNSD itu.

Uukhhh.. memikirkannya saja sudah mampu membuat kedua _obsidian_nya terasa panas. Haaaahh.. Cho Kyuhyun! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Kau sudah bangun _hyung?"_

Yesung menoleh, menemukan Wookie yang ia yakin baru saja selesai mandi. Ah benar, semalam ia tidur sekamar dengan Wookie sedangkan Kyuhyun, _namja _itu tidur dikamar Sungmin.

"Hemm.."

"Lebih baik kau segera mandi _hyung, _aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita".

Yesung bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan malas, menatap kosong embun pagi yang mulai merambat dibalik jendela kaca, "Kenapa semua menjadi begitu berat Wookie-ya?"

Terdengar Wookie menghela napas pelan, ia tau apa yang dimaksud _hyung _kesayangannya itu, melangkah menghampiri Yesung, "Semua akan baik-baik saja _hyung"._

"Kau tau, rasanya sesak disini.", lirih Yesung, menyentuh dadanya, menegaskan apa yang ia katakan.

"Aku tau _hyung"_

"Aku merasa ada yang hilang.. ada sesuatu yang kurang disini.."

Wookie menatap sedih Yesung, tangan kananya terangkat, mengusap lembut setes air mata yang berhasil lolos dari _obsidian _kelam itu, "_Hyung.."_

Perlahan.. satu per satu.. _liquid _bening itu semakin deras mengalir, menganak sungai. Yesung menekuk lututnya, menyembunyikan kepalanya disana, meredam isakan lirih yang meluncur keluar, "hiks... Wookie-ya.. hiks.. apa yang harus kulakukan?"

.

.

"Jadi sejak tadi malam kau terus menatap laptopmu Cho Kyuhyun", ucap Sungmin retoris, melihat Kyuhyun yang masih saja sibuk dengan benda pipih berwarna hitam itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat _hyung"._

Sungmin memutar kedua matanya jengah, "Aku tau kau maniak _game, _tapi bisakah kau melupakan sejenak permainan konyolmu itu? Kau bisa sakit jika terus begadang seperti ini".

Kyuhyun acuh, memilih berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ia kerjakan. Perkataan Sungmin hanya ia anggap sebagai angin lalu, tentu saja. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya bermain _game _selain satu orang..

"Apa aku perlu mengadu pada Yesung _hyung, e_h?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh sinis, "Kau ingin mengadu padanya? Sepertinya itu percuma Lee Sungmin. Bukankah dia sudah tidak peduli padaku?"

"..."

"..."

"Kyu?"

"..."

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Hem?"

Sungmin memijit pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut. Kenapa ia harus ikut merasa pusing karena masalah Kyuhyun, eoh?

"Apa kau yakin dengan yang kau lakukan ini?"

"Tentu saja aku yakin _hyung"_

"Kau tidak takut jika Yesung _hyung _akan benar-benar pergi darimu?"

Sejenak terdengar suara aneh dari laptop Kyuhyun, tulisan _'Game over' _terlihat disana.

"_Aniyo. _Karena aku yakin Yesung _hyung _tidak akan pergi kemanapun".

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun merenggangkan tubuhnya, tersenyum misterius ke arah Sungmin, "Karena aku yang akan memenangkan permainan ini, _hyung. _Salah satu dari kami berdua harus ada yang kalah, dan itu harus Yesung _hyung"._

Sungmin menatap aneh _dongsaeng _e_vil_nya, bingung dengan apa yang Kyuhyun bicarakan.

"Selama aku masih bernapas, berarti selama itulah Kim JongWoon hanya akan menjadi milik Cho Kyuhyun".

Debuman lembut mengkakhiri pembicaraan itu, Kyuhyun menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi menyisakan Sungmin yang masih mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dentingan sumpit yang beradu mendominasi ruang makan itu, hanya ada empat orang disana yang lain sudah pergi sejak pagi buta, mengawali hari mereka dengan jadwal yang mencekik.

Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya bingung, menatap satu per satu _dongsaeng_nya, "Dimana Yesungie?"

Kangin menoleh, bergumam dengan makanan yang masih berada dimulutnya, "Wookie sedang membujuknya untuk keluar kamar _hyung"_

"Telan dulu makananmu sebelum bicara _hyung," _sela Sungmin dengan ekspresi aneh, membuat Kangin mendelik kesal.

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk mengerti, mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang _magnae, "_Kyu?"

"_Ne?"_

Leeteuk terlihat ragu, "Ah, a_niyo. _Tidak apa-apa"

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahu, kembali memakan sarapannya.

Tap.. tap...

Keempat orang itu menoleh, melihat Yesung yang berjalan gontai dengan Wookie yang berada disebelahnya, seolah mengantisipasi jika Yesung tiba-tiba jatuh.

"Sungie? _Gwenchanayo?"_

Yesung mencoba tersenyum, mendudukan tubuhnya disebelah Leeteuk, "_Gwencaha hyung"_

Bohong. Tentu saja, semua orang dapat melihat bahwa _lead vocal m_ereka sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Lingkaran hitam terlihat jelas dikedua matanya, bibirnya nampak sedikit pucat. Demi Tuhan.. Yesung nampak mengerikan saat ini.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap miris Yesung. Sungguh, jika bisa yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang adalah memeluk _namja _manis itu erat menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali, meyakinkan bahwa semua akan biak-baik saja. Tapi yah.. seperti yang kalian tau. Jika ia melakukan hal itu saat ini maka hubungan mereka tidak akan pernah berubah, akan kembali pada kesalahan dan luka yang sama.

"Kau yakin Sungie?" tanya Leeteuk lagi. Yesung mengangguk kecil.

"Dimana yang lain _hyung?" _tanya Yesung ketika menyadari bahwa yang berada di meja makan hanya mereka berenam.

"Yang lain memiliki jadwal hari ini"

"Siwon juga?"

Eh?

Kyuhyun yang awalnya akan menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng kedalam mulutnya menghentikan gerakannya, dahinya berkerut aneh.

"Apa?" kedua mata Leeteuk mengerjap bingung. Jangan bilang...

Brak!

Kelima pasang mata itu menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berdiri.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan eh?" seru Kangin kesal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ganjil, memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Melenggang pergi.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana? Bahkan kau belum menyentuh makananmu _magnae!"_

"Aku sudah kenyang _hyung! _Ah, dan jangan mencariku, aku akan ke dorm DBSK. Changmin menungguku."

Debuman keras mengawali keheningan asing di ruang makan itu. Keheningan yang aneh.

Yesung menghela napas panjang, beranjak berdiri.

"_Hyung, _kau mau kemana?" tanya Wookie khawatir, menarik tangan Yesung.

"Aku ingin tidur Wookie-ya.. aku.. lelah"

"Tapi kau sama sekali belum menyentuh makananmu _hyung"_

Yesung tersenyum tipis, mengusap surai Wookie, "Nanti jika aku lapar aku akan makan. Untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin tidur"

Perlahan Yesung melepaskan tangan Wookie yang menarik tangannya, mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun pergi dari meja makan.

"Ah, Sungmin? Bisakah kau menyuruhnya untuk tidak bermain _game _hingga larut malam? Dia akan mudah sakit jika terus melakukan itu," seru Yesung sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

Empat orang yang tersisa dimeja makan menghela napas hampir bersamaan. Bergumama aneh, "Tidak bisakah mereka akur seperti dulu?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku jika hari ini ada jadwal, eh? Dasar tiang listrik menyebalkan," gerutu Kyuhyun sepanjang koridor. Bukankah ia sudah bilang pada Changmin bahwa ia akan mengajaknya bertanding _game _hari ini_, _dan Changmin sudah mengiyakan ajakan Kyuhyun tapi pada kenyataannya ia lagi-lagi ditipu oleh _magnae _DBSK itu. Cih!

Ia baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam lift ketika suara _yeoja _yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan menyapa gendang telinganya.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengabaikannya namun sepertinya tidak berhasil, "Ya! _Oppa, _kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas malas, melepaskaan cengkraman _yeoja _itu dari lengannya, "Seohyun, _oppa _sedang malas berurusan denganmu _okey? _Jadi jangan mengangguku"

Seohyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, membuat Kyuhyun memuitar kedua matanya. _Yesung hyung jauh lebih manis ketika sedang kesal._

"Kau jahat _oppa, _aku merindukanmu kau tau"

"Tapi sayangnya aku sama sekali tidak merindukanmu"

"Kyuhyun _oppa"_

Kyuhyun akan kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi namun lagi-lagi lengannya ditarik oleh Seohyun, "Kau akan pergi? Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?"

"Tidak! Dan jangan mengangguku lagi Seohyun! Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan yang kau inginkan"

Seohyun memiringkan kepalanya, seolah mengingat-ingat apa yang telah ia dapatkan, "Mendapatkan apa?"

"Cih, jangan pura-pura tidak mengingatnya. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan lagi mengangguku jika aku menciummu?"

Seohyun terkekeh, "Dan kau percaya dengan apa yang aku ucapkan _oppa?"_

"Kau.."

"Tentu saja aku hanya membual, aku tidak akan semudah itu melepaskanmu"

"Kau gila Seohyun!"

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini Kyuhyun _oppa"_

"Kau tau aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu!"

"Aku yang akan membuatmu mencintaiku"

Kyuhyun geram, ia menyantakan tangan Seohyun kasar, membuat _yeoja _itu seidikit terhuyung, "Dalam mimpimu. Aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu"

Ia melangkah pergi namun perkataan Seohyun membuatnya terpaku, "Apa ini karena Yesung _oppa? _Kalian benar-benar menjalin hubungan, eh? Ck, kalian yang gila _oppa! _Apa yang terjadi jika petinggi SM mengetahui hal ini?"

Deg!

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun terkepal kuat. Selama ini memang hubungan mereka tidak ada yang tau, hanya para _member _dan keluarga mereka yang sudah merestui hubungan yang mereka jalani.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya, Seohyun" desis Kyuhyun tajam.

Seohyun berjalan mendekat, ia melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggan Kyuhyun, memeluknya dari belakang, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyentuh Yesung _oppa. _Karena sudah ada yang menanganinya saat ini"

"Apa maksdumu?"

"Kau ingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu? Saat Yesung _oppa _mencium Siwon _oppa _didepan wartawan?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang seketika, mengingat adegan itu benar-benar membuat hatinya terasa nyeri, namun ada hal lain yang membuatnya takut.

"Kau tau, gambar mereka sudah tersebar di media. Internet, Majalah, bahkan TV lokal sudah menayangkannya. Mereka mulai menggunjing Super Junior, benarkah itu hanya sebuah _fanservice _atau sebuah aib yang akan menghancurkan Super Junior"

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Seohyun yang memeluknya dan entah kenapa kali ini terasa begitu mudah. Ia berlari pergi, melupakan penggunaan lift . Menuruni setiap anak tangga dengan ketakutan yang memenuhi hatinya.

"_Hyung..."_

.

.

.

Brak!

"Kim Jongwoon!"

Suara manager _hyung _membuat Yesung yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar tidur terlonjak kaget.

"_Hyung, _kumohon tenanglah dulu", bujuk Leeteuk yang sedari tadi mengkor dibelakang sang manager. Disusul Kangin, Sungmin dan Wookie yang tergopoh-gopoh memasuki kamar Yesung.

"Tenang kau bilang? Bagiamana aku bisa tenang Jungsoo? Kau tidak lihat apa yang dilakukan _dongsaeng_mu ini eh?"

Yesung yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, beranjak berdiri dari ranjang, berjalan mendekati sang manager. Namun...

Plaaak!

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu tecekat, menatap tidak percaya pada manager mereka yang baru saja melayangkan tamparan pada Yesung.

"_Hyung! _Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Leeteuk. Ia membantu Yesung yang sedikit tersungkur akibat pukulan mendadak itu. Trelihat sudut mulut _namja _manis itu berdarah, robek.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Jongwoon! Kau benar-benar tidak memikirkan pengaruh buruk apa yang bisa saja didapat Super Junior?"

"_H-hyung, _apa maksudmu?"

"Kau masih tidak tau apa yang terjadi, eoh?"

Yesung menggeleng pelan. Manager _hyung _menggeram kesal, ia melemparkan sebuah majalah yang tepat mengenai wajah Yesung.

"Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat! Mencium Siwon didepan wartawan eh? Kau ingin membuat sensasi Kim Jongwoon?"

Tangan Yesung gemetar saat mengambil majalah itu, ia terkejut saat menemukan gambar dirinya yang sedang mencium Siwon menjadi berita utama disana.

"I-ini.. aku.."

"Kau bodoh Jongwoon!", bentak manager _hyung _(lagi).

"_Mi-mianhae.." _Yesung menunduk dalam, air mata mengalir dipipinya.

"Besok kau dan Siwon harus mengklarifikasi semuanya, aku akan menyiapkan konferensi pers"

Setelah mengatakan itu manager _hyung _langsung melenggang pergi. Menyisakan Yesung yang kini menangis seraya terus menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Ssstt.. sudahlah Sungie, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu..", ucap Leeteuk, memeluk tubuh Yesung hangat.

"Benar _hyung, _jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" timpal Sungmin.

Yesung hanya mengangguk samar menenggelamkan wajah dalam pelukan Leeteuk tanpa tau bahwa sejak tadi Kyuhyun memperhatikannya dengan pandangan sedih dibalik pintu kamar, tidak tau apa yang bisa ia perbuat.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Hyung, _ini film apa?" tanya Wookie polos, seraya menunjukan sebuah kaset yang tergeletak begitu saja di ruang tengah.

Hyukkie yang melihatnya menyeringai kecil, "Itu film bagus Wookie-ya.. benar-benar 'menegangkan'."

"Benarkah?" kedua mata Wookie berkedip lucu.

Hyukkie mengangguk meyakinkan, "Tentu saja, ajaklah Sungmin _hyung _menontonya dan aku jamin kau akan ketagihan"

Dengan begitu polosnya Wookie mengikuti saran Hyukkie, beranjak pergi mencari Sungmin dikamar, "Minnie _hyung!"_

"Kau menyesatkan _magnae _polos kita monyet," seru Donghae ketika melihat Hyukkie yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dilantai.

"Aku tidak menyesatkannya Lee Donghae, hanya sedikit 'mengajarinya' menjadi _namjachingu _yang 'baik' untuk Sungmin. Seperti kau yang selalu menjadi _namjachingu _yang 'baik' untuk Kim _pervert _Kibum itu."

Wajah Donghae memerah, dengan cepat ia melempar buku yang untung saja tidak tepat mengenai wajah Hyukkie, "Kau menyebalkan!"

Donghae menghentak-hentakan kakinya pergi, meninggalkan Hyukkie yang masih saja tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Donghae masih saja menggerutu ketika akan membuka pintu kamarnya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat _magnae evil _mereka tengah terduduk di sofa, termenung.

Ada apa dengan Cho Kyuhyun, eh? Itulah yang ada dipikiran Donghae saat ini, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun melamun dengan tampang seperti itu.

_Ah, benar. Yesung hyung tentu saja._

Perlahan Donghae berjalan mendekat, mendudukan tubuhnya disebelah Kyuhyun dan seperti yang ia kira, _namja _tampan itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kyu?"

"..."

"Kyuhyun?"

"..."

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Eh? _Ne?" _Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung saat merasakan tubuhnya diguncang oleh seseorang, "Ya! Lee Donghae kenapa kau mengangguku!" balas Kyuhyun tak sopan ketika melihat bahwa Donghae yang menganggu acara 'ayo-melamun' yang ia kerjakan.

"_Magnae _gila! Bisakah kau sopan sedikit terhadap _hyung_mu" kesal Donghae, menjitak kecil kepala Kyuhyun, membuat _namja _penggila _game _itu mengerucutkan bibirnya aneh.

"_Arra.. arra.. _jadi apa maumu sekarang Donghae _hyung?" _tanya Kyuhyun dengan penekanan dikata '_hyung', _Donghae hanya memutar kedua manik kembarnya jengah.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"_Mwo?"_

Terdengar Donghae menghela napas panjang, menyandarakn punggungnya pada sandran sofa, "Kau terlihat aneh Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun terdiam, benarkah sikap 'aneh'nya terlihat begitu jelas?

"Ini tentang Yesung _hyung, _bukan?"

Sejelas itukah?

"Aku sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi tadi siang. Manager _hyung _benar-benar marah"

Kyuhyun men'_cover _wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, napasnya terasa begitu berat, "Seharusnya dia tidak melakukannya saat itu, apalagi didepan wartawan"

Donghae mendengus aneh, "Kau dulu yang memulainya Kyuhyun, kau yang membuatnya melakukan hal gila seperti itu"

Ah, benar. Donghae benar, bukankah ia yang telah membuat keadaan menjadi begitu rumit seperti ini? Ia yang telah menyeret Yesung jatuh lebih dalam ke permainan yang tidak sengaja ia buat, benar begitu? Permainan yang bahkan sampai sekarang belum bisa diketahui siapa pemenangnya.

"Dia hanya sedang terluka"

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya dalam. Ia tau, tanpa Donghae mengucapkannya pun ia tau bahwa Yesung terluka dan ia sendirilah yang membuat luka itu. Tidak perlu melihat pun ia sudah mengerti seberapa besar luka yang telah tertoreh disana.

Sejenak keheningan melingkupi keduanya. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara tau mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak tau lagi apa yang bisa mereka bicarkan. Mereka terlalu takut, sungguh. Setiap kalimat yang terucap seolah mewakili segala rasa bersalah, penyesalan dan kekecewaan yang berbaur menjadi satu. Terlalu rumit untuk diuraikan.

.

.

Siwon berlari disepanjang koridor lantai 11, kekhawatiran begitu mendominasi dihatinya.

Bukankah seharusnya ia masih berada dilokasi syuting? Bukankah biasanya ia baru akan pulang pada tengah malam? Lalu kenapa ia sudah bisa berlari disepanjang koridor menju _dorm _mereka?

Jwabannya hanya satu. Kim Jongwoon, tentu saja.

Tadi sidang ia mendapat kabar dari Wookie bahwa manger _hyung _datang menemui Yesung dengan marah. Hingga membuat manager _hyung_ menampar Yesung hanya karena foto Yesung yang sedang menciumnya menjadi berita panas di Korea saat ini. Oke, mungkin ia harus sedikit merelat tantang kata 'hanya', sepertinya berita itu tidak bisa dianggap sebelah mata.

Napasnya sedikit tersengal saat sampai tepat didepan pintu _dorm, _jemarinya menari menkan beberapa angka _password _sebelum bunyi klik pelan terdengar.

Siwon mendorong pintu itu dengan kasar, menyebabkan debuman keras yang membuat dua _namja _di ruang depan terlonjak kaget.

"Dimana Yesung _hyung?" _tanya Siwon langsung.

"Dikamarnya" sahut Donghae singkat, dan tanpa menunggu tatapan tidak suka dari Kyuhyun ia langsung melesat pergi, menuju kamar Yesung.

Dan untuk kali ini ia membuka pintu _ebony _sepelan mungkin, sama sekali tidak ingin menanggagu Yesung yang mungkin saja sedang beristirahat.

Siwon menghela napas pelan ketika melihat Yesung tengah tertidur diranjangnya, sedikit lega melihat _namja _manis itu tertidur dengan wajah malaikatnya.

Ia mendekat, wajahnya mengernyit tidak suka saat menemukan sudut bibir Yesung yang terluka. Bekas tamparan itu masih terlihat jelas, "_Hyung, _maafkan aku... seharusnya aku melindungimu"

Tangan Siwon terulur, mengusap lembut wajah Yesung. Ia kembali mengernyit, "Demam" gumam Siwon, dan bersamaan dengan itu Yesung mengigau tak jelas, wajah manisnya tertekut menahan sakit.

Siwon panik, ia beranjak berdiri, "Lee Donghae! Cepat panggil Teukie _hyung _kemari, Yesung _hyung _demam"

.

.

Seharusnya suasana di ruangan itu tidak semenegangkan ini, bukan? Seharusnya suasana nyaman tercipta mengingat _lead vocal _mereka dalam keadaan sakit. Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, entah untuk alasan apa suasana canggung terasa hanya karena Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun berada didalam ruangan yang sama.

"Wookie-ya, bisakah kau membelikan obat penurun panas di apotek?" tanya Leeteuk seraya mengganti kain kompres di dahi Yesung.

"Tentu saja _hyung" _balas Wookie.

"Aku akan menemanimu" seru Sungmin sebelum melihat _namjachingu_nya benar-benar hilang dari pandangan.

"Err.. lebih baik aku menghubungi manager _hyung _untuk mengundur jadwal konferensi pers besok, tidak mungkin Yesung _hyung _menghadirinya dengan keadaan seperti ini" ucap Hyukkie yang dibalas ungkapan setuju Leeteuk. _Namja _pemilik _gummy smile _itu segera melesat pergi, mungkin benar ia ingin menelepon manager _hyung _untuk membatalkan acara besok, tapi sepertinya tujuan utama ia memilih pergi karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana aneh yang semakin terasa.

"Bisakah kalian tidak saling bertatapn seperti itu? Kalian membuatku takut" ucap Donghae, namun sepertinya sama seklai tidak dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun maupun Siwon yang masih saja melakukan hal yang sama.

"Donghae benar, jangan membuat keadaan semakin rumit" tambah Leeteuk, tangannya terngkat memijit pelipisnya yang akhir-akhir ini berdenyut sakit.

"Dia yang membuat keadaan semakin rumit, _hyung" _desis Siwon.

Kyuhyun menyeringai aneh, "Aku yang membuat keadaan semakin rumit? Bukankah kau sendiri yang melakukan itu, eh?"

"Aku? Kau yang memulainya Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Lalu kau apa? Meneruskannya?"

"Ck. Kau tidak sadar? Kau yang membuat Yesung _hyung _menjadi seperti ini"

"Apa kau bilang?"

Siwon terkekeh pelan, memandang remeh Kyuhyun yang kini mengepalkan kedau tangannya kuat, "Kau yang membuatnya terluka Cho Kyuhyun!"

Donghae sudah mengatakannnya memang, namun saat mendengar Siwon yang mengatakan hal yang sama membuat amarah Kyuhyun memuncak, ia menarik kasar kerah baju Siwon, "Jaga ucapanmu Choi Siwon!"

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Kangin yang sedrai tadi hanya diam segera menarik Kyuhyun, memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Lepasakan aku _hyung, _aku ingin menghajarnya" seru Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin menghajarku? Sehrausnya aku yang menhajarmu Cho!" teriak Siwon.

"Kau!"

"Yesung _hyung?"_

Hening. Kyuhyun dan Siwon langsung terdiam ketika mendengar suara Donghae yang memanggil Yesung.

"Yesungie.." nada suara Leetuk juga menyiratkan kekhawatiran, membuat mereka langsung menghampiri Yesung.

"hiks.." Yesung menangis. Ya, _namja _manis itu menangis dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah akibat demam.

Secara otomatis kedua _namja _tampan itu langsung masing-masing meraih tangan Yesung, menggenggamnya lembut.

"hiks.."

_Liquid _bening itu mengalir semakin deras, sepasang mata sabit itu terpejam memang namun hal itu seakan tak mampu menghalangi air mata yang menerobos keluar.

"_Hyung..."_

Hal yang terjadi berikutnya benar-benar membuat mereka tercengang. Entah sadar atau tidak Yesung melepaskan salah satu tangan yang sedang menggenggamnya, sedangkan tangan yang lain semakin menggenggam erat seolah tak ingin lagi melepaskannya.

Mereka terpaku sesaat, benarkah yang mereka lihat? Bahkan dialam bawah sadarnya Yesung sudah tau siapa yang memang seharusnya menjaganya.

"Yesung _hyung..."_

_**,**_

_**.  
**_

_**TBC  
**_

* * *

_**Big Thanks For :**_

_**dewdew90_yoon HyunWoon_Ririnshfly_Cha2LoveKorean_KyuLov_andikadwiprasetyo8_bela_Lullu48129_Jisaid_Titha Handayani_cloudyeye_Guest_dew'yellow_Shinta lang_Guest_Momoshfly2401_kyu501lover_laila. _cloud3024_Magieapril_yesungismine_Titha Handayani_yesungismine_Juusan Otome_thiefhanie fha_r3diavolo89_  
**_

* * *

_**Hana Notes :  
**_

Akhirnya update juga.. -_- Mianhae kalo pada nunggu luama bgt. Huft.. otak hana cuma satu sedangkan ff yg belum selesai ada banyak ditambah lagi Hana udah kelas 12, ni otak nggak bisa diajak kerjasama kalo mikirin banyak hal dalam waktu yg bersamaan. Mianhae.. *bow* #curcol xD

Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah baca n review. ^^

terutama untuk 'bela', thanks you so much dear atas pujian yang diberikan. :) kau benar, ini adalah FF SAMPAH, jadi Hana sarankan nggak usah baca FF SAMPAH ini lagi, oke? Hana nggak mau kamu sakit mata gara2 baca ni FF. :)

.

gimana chap ini? tambah aneh ya? -_- Hana sadar kok, seperti yg Hana bilang sebelumnya.. niat awal sih mau bikin ni FF genre humor tapi Hana bener2 nggak bakat. so, jadilah FF aneh seadanya.. ._. Mianhae..

ps : tanpa edit kata2.. harap maklum kalo ada kalimat sumbang. -" n mian nggak bisa bales review satu2. :)

.

_review?_

_.  
_

_Khamsahamnida. *bow*  
_

_See You! *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


End file.
